Campfire Week
by Arisu-Yuki
Summary: Ginoza Nobuchika, Kougami Shinya & Kagari Shuusei allein im Wald - was kann da schon schief gehen? Nun, von den ersten Problemen beim Zeltaufbau, über bombastische Unwetter, bis hin zu Angriffen wilder Tiere, eigentlich alles...
1. Prolog

_We shall not cease from exploration, and the end of all our exploring will be to arrive where we started and know the place for the first time._  
>- T. S. Eliot<p>

CWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCW

**Kagari's POV.:**

Man konnte selbst von meinem Standpunkt – oder eher Sitzpunkt – hinten im Wagen aus erkennen, dass Gino-san sowohl mit sich selbst, als auch mit Kou-chan kämpfte, als er das Lenkrad grob umklammert hielt, obwohl der Autopilot und das Navi uns sicher ebenfalls ans Ziel gebracht hätten. Dies war einer der Momente, in denen ich deutlich sehen konnte, dass der alte Masaoka ihm wohl mehr über die Zeit vor Sibyl erzählt hatte, als Gino selbst zugeben wollte.

«Erklär mir noch mal, warum wir das hier machen», wiederholte Kou-chan auf dem Beifahrersitz, und hob seicht eine Augenbraue. Vermutlich hätte er jetzt geraucht, wenn Gino-san ihm dafür nicht den Kopf abreißen würde.

Letzterer seufzte, machte keinen Hehl aus seiner Abneigung gegenüber dieser Unternehmung und stierte stur weiter geradeaus. «Es war nicht meine Idee, also frag nicht mich.»

«Deine Vorgesetzten wollen, dass du mit uns campen fährst?» Ein belustigter, aber auch ein ungläubiger Ausdruck lag in Kou-chan's Zügen.

«Nein, meine Vorgesetzten wollen, dass ihr zwecks Sozialisierung Zeit außerhalb der Stadt verbringt. An einem Ort, an dem ihr kleinstmöglichen Schaden anrichtet. Und ich werde euch wohl oder übel beaufsichtigen müssen.» Gino-san klang nicht gerade motiviert.

«Also soll das ein mickriger Versuch eines Betriebsausfluges sein?»

«Nenn es wie du willst», zischte Gino eine Spur irritierter und packte das Lenkrad so fest, dass die Haut an seinen Händen weiß wurde.

«Ist das der Grund, weswegen wir in deinem Auto mitfahren, anstatt in einem Transporter hinterher kutschiert zu werden?», mischte ich mich nun ein, um die Stimmung vielleicht ein wenig abzukühlen. Wie immer funktionierte es nicht wirklich.

«Wir sollten ja schließlich kein Aufsehen erregen.» Man konnte spüren, wie wenig Lust Gino-san auf diesen „Ausflug" hatte, und wie rapide seine Laune dementsprechend ständig sank.

«Warum nur wir beide? Warum nicht die Anderen?», übernahm Kou-chan wieder das Wort.

«Weil Sybil es gesagt hat.»

Kougami erwiderte daraufhin nichts, aber das hätte er vermutlich ohnehin nicht gemusst. Ein Blick genügte, um jedem in seinem Umfeld zu signalisieren, was er von diesem Einfall hielt.

Ich lehnte mich auf dem Rücksitz zu den beiden nach vorn. «Aber Gino-san… Warum fahren wir ausgerechnet campen? Das tut doch kaum noch einer. Höchstens die Menschen, die in Zeiten aufgewachsen sind, in denen es den Leuten noch Spaß gemacht hat im Dreck zu schlafen und vor einem Lagerfeuer zu frieren», fragte ich, als ein Blick aus dem Fenster mir langsam aber sicher immer mehr Bäume und Grün enthüllte, an dem wir vorbei fuhren. Und es wurde immer dichter…

«Man hätte dich eher in den Mathe-Unterricht stecken sollen. Solche Menschen sind schon lange tot», antwortete Gino bissig.

Ich ließ mich wieder nach hinten sinken und ersparte ihnen und mir eine Antwort. Warum Sibyl Gino auserwählt hatte, uns zu beaufsichtigen konnte ich verstehen. Vermutlich befand das System ihn als Einzigen weit und breit, der für so eine Aktion entfernt in Frage kommen könnte. Aber warum wurden Kougami und ich bestraft? Ich konnte bereits hören, wie gewisse Videospiele nach mir schrien. Wir würden keinen Strom haben und uns im nahegelegenen Fluss waschen müssen, wobei ich hoffte, dass das Wasser wenigstens sauber war. Und das, für volle sieben Tage. Ich fragte mich ernsthaft, wieso man uns das antat?

Akane-chan hatte Gino auch auf der ganzen Arbeit eines Inspektors sitzen gelassen. Im Grunde hatte sie es besser. Sie würde sich in der nächsten Woche nicht durch das Unterholz schlagen müssen… Sie musste Kunidzuka und Masaoka beaufsichtigen. Ausgerechnet die beiden Enforcer, die so gefährlich und ungehorsam, wie ein paar Lämmchen waren…

Nachdem das Auto zum Stehen gekommen war und Gino-san wortlos ausstieg, taten Kougami und ich es ihm gleich. Als ich einen Fuß auf den Waldboden setzte, auf dem wir uns nun befanden warf ich einen prüfenden Blick gen Himmel. Er war fast strahlend blau und die Sonne schien durch das Geäst, als setze sie alles daran, die Stimmung eines gewissen Inspektors zu erhellen.

Ich war noch nie in meinem Leben campen gewesen. Zumindest war ich nicht aktiv daran beteiligt, und wenn man mich mal auf einen derartigen Ausflug mitgenommen hatte, war ich mit Sicherheit unter fünf Jahren alt gewesen und hatte natürlich keinerlei Erinnerungen mehr daran.

Als ich mich an das Auto lehnte und Gino dabei beobachtete, wie er erst sämtliche Hilfsmittel – darunter ein riesiges Zelt und Lebensmittel – sowie sein Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum lud, um Kougami daraufhin anzubrüllen er solle gefälligst dasselbe tun, und sich dann um das Zelt kümmern, begann ich, meine Meinung langsam zu ändern. Vielleicht würden diese sieben Tage, in denen wir von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten waren ja doch ganz unterhaltsam werden.

Oder ein irrer Mörder hatte sich hier vor Straßenscannern versteckt und würde uns alle abschlachten. Der Gedanke war verrückt genug, um mich mein eigenes Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht spüren zu lassen.

«Kagari! Steh da nicht so rum und hol deine Sachen aus dem Auto oder – ich schwöre bei Gott – ich feuere mit dem Dominator auf dich.»

CWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCW

A/N: _**Okay, man stelle sich jetzt bitte Ginoza, Kougami und Kagari vor, wie sie sich in Outdoor-Kleidung durchs Unterholz schlagen, oder am Lagerfeuer Lieder singen! xD**_  
><em><strong>Diese Fanfic wird nach dem Prolog 7 Kapitel haben (Für jeden TagNacht eins) und spielt in einer Art alternativem Universum, in dem Kagari und Masaoka nie gestorben sind, und Kougami auch nicht weggelaufen ist**_  
><em><strong>Ich wollte einfach mal was friedlicheres haben :P<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wer mich kennt, kennt auch das Pairing, und wer mich oder meine Geschichten nicht kennt, darf sich gern überraschen lassen ;D<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ich hoffe der Prolog war nicht ganz so lahm D:<strong>_  
><em><strong>LG Alice<strong>_


	2. Tag 1

«Kagari! Steh da nicht so rum und hol deine Sachen aus dem Auto oder – ich schwöre bei Gott – ich feuere mit dem Dominator auf dich.»

Da Gino-san bereits in diesem Moment so gestresst klang, als hätte er uns alle drei Tage lang am Stück ertragen müssen, war Vorsicht geboten. Daher trat ich mit zur Beschwichtigung erhobenen Händen auf den Inspektor zu und umrundete den Wagen, um zu tun, was mir befohlen wurde. Manchmal konnte Gino-san so eine Spaßbremse sein.

Dabei wusste ich genau, auf was unser kleiner Trip hinauslaufen würde: Vermutlich würden wir vollkommen bei dem versagen, was auch immer von uns an diesem Ort erwartet wurde, und was man uns nicht sagen wollte. Und sobald es Arbeit gab, wie in etwa ein Zelt aufzubauen, Essen zu kochen oder ein Lagerfeuer am Brennen zu halten, würde Gino sich auf die faule Haut legen, sich auf seinen höheren Rang als Inspektor berufen, und Kou-chan und mich auf der ganzen Arbeit sitzen lassen. So langsam fühlte dieser Ausflug sich an, wie eine schlechte Gruppentherapie.

Moment mal, tat man nicht genau das in solchen Fällen?! Die Betroffenen irgendwo zusammen wegsperren und sehen, ob sie sich gegenseitig an den Kragen gingen? Und vermieden die Anderen in diesem Falle dann nicht explizit das Wort „Gruppentherapie"?

«Wo kann ich helfen?», fragte ich zwar mehr schlecht als recht, aber es würde Gino ohnehin nicht genug interessieren, um meine „Hilfsbereitschaft" in Frage zu stellen.

Kougami ging zu dem Zelt hinüber, das nun wie ein verbeulter Müllsack unter anderen Camping-Utensilien auf der Erde lag und kramte es halbherzig hervor.

Dann bückte er sich noch einmal, um mir wortlos die Heringe vor die Füße zu werfen. Ich konnte die Begeisterung in seinem Blick förmlich spüren – nicht.

Aber ich hatte verstanden. Was blieb mir auch Anderes übrig, als mich meinem Schicksal zu beugen?

Ich seufzte und hob die Spannnägel auf. Kou-chan's Blick nach zu urteilen, hatte er sich ebenfalls bereits darauf eingestellt, zu schuften, während der feine Herr Inspektor sich einen faulen Lenz schob. Ich bezweifelte jedoch, dass wir dazu in der Lage sein würden, Gino-san's Erwartungen zufrieden zu stellen. Wer von uns hatte denn schon mal ein Zelt aufgestellt, ohne irgendwelche Hilfsgüter? Wir waren praktisch gezwungen, uns nicht auf hilfreiche Gadgets zu verlassen. Und trotzdem, wenn jemand diese Intelligenz-Barriere überwinden konnte, war es vermutlich Kou-chan.

Jedenfalls konnte ich mir bis zu diesem Moment nicht vorstellen, gerade Kougami bei etwas kläglich versagen zu sehen. Ich sollte eines Besseren belehrt werden, als ich mich neben das Zelt kniete, um die Nägel einzuschlagen, und mein sonst so bewanderter Kollege es nicht auf die Kette bekam, das Zelt auch nur ordentlich auszurollen.

Nachdem ich mir ein paar Mal – erstaunlicherweise – mühevoll das Kichern verkneifen konnte, beschlossen wir schließlich, die Aufgaben zu tauschen. Nach ein paar Anläufen gelang es mir, das Zelt soweit auf dem Boden glatt zu streichen, um Kougami die Heringe an die richtigen Stellen schlagen zu lassen.

Seltsamerweise fühlte sich die Erde unglaublich uneben an. In mir tat sich die Frage auf, ob dies so sein sollte, aber im Endeffekt, würden wir es früher oder später ohnehin merken, wenn wir etwas falsch getan hatten. Auch dies sollte sich noch herausstellen.

Ausnahmsweise einmal war ich froh, dass Gino zwar dazu neigte, mit einem missbilligenden Blick daneben zu stehen und zuzusehen, aber dafür keine abfälligen Kommentare verlauten ließ. So hatte ich wenigstens keinen Zeitdruck, als ich durch den Eingang kroch, mit den Stangen bewaffnet, um das Zelt aufzurichten.

«Gino.»

«Was?»

«Kannst du das mal hochhalten?»

«Warum sollte ich?»

«Weil wir das Zelt sonst nicht aufbauen können.»

Rückblickend betrachtet, hätte ich gut daran getan, dieser kleinen Unterhaltung mehr Beachtung zu schenken… Aber so hörte ich nur Schritte, die wohl zu Gino gehörten, und sich wiederwillig näherten. Ein Schatten fiel durch die Zeltwand, weswegen ich vermutete, dass Kou-chan es doch irgendwie geschafft hatte, ihn in die „Bauarbeiten" miteinzubeziehen – und wenn er nur von außen festhielt.

Kougami hatte in diesem Moment meinen Respekt, auch wenn es vermutlich auf eine merkwürdige Weise für die beiden selbstverständlich war, so miteinander umzugehen wie sie es eben taten. Schließlich kannten sie sich schon eine gewisse Zeit.

Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, wie abrupt sich der Himmel mit Wolken verhangen und anschließend abgedunkelt hatte – immerhin war ich innerhalb des Zeltes beschäftigt gewesen. Trotzdem hätte der laute Donner, welcher nun folgte, mich besser nicht dermaßen ego-schädigend erschrecken sollen…

Es hatte zur Folge, dass ich für einen kurzen Moment zusammenfuhr, gegen eine der instabilen Wände stieß und schließlich spürte, wir förmlich alles über mir zusammenbrach. Mit einem leisen Aufschrei, schloss ich mit dem Boden des Zeltes Bekanntschaft, bevor auch schon die Stangen, das Zelt und etwas Anderes, undefinierbares auf mir zusammenbrachen und auf mich niedersegelten…

Ich hatte noch hören können wie Kougami mit einem überraschten «Wow» geschickt zur Seite gesprungen war – vermutlich bevor er auch von der Zelt-Lawine erfasst werden konnte. Typisch. Kagari versaut es – Kagari bekommt ausnahmslos alles mit voller Wucht ab. Genau wie in alten Zeiten… Ich schüttelte den Kopf und zwang meine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung. Eine die vielleicht angenehmer war, als die Vorherige.

Ich spürte ein schweres Gewicht auf meinem Rücken. Es war weich aber irgendwie unnachgiebig. Nur langsam aber irritiert öffnete ich meine zusammengekniffenen Augen und versuchte, mich im dunklen, zusammengesackten Zelt umsehen zu können. Das Gewicht schien sich nicht bewegen zu wollen, oder zu können – was mich verunsicherte. Was um alles in der Welt war das?! Probeweise versuchte ich mich dagegen zu bewegen, um es vielleicht von mir herunter zu schieben.

Ein schmerzerfülltes, und ebenso genervtes Stöhnen ertönte im nächsten Augenblick direkt über mir. Meine Nackenhärchen stellten sich vor Schreck auf. «Kagari, ich schwöre dir, ich könnte dich gerade erwürgen.»

Mein verdattertes Hirn brauchte ein paar Momente, um vollständig zu begreifen was Sache war, bevor es für einen Augenblick vor Schreck vollkommen aussetzte, nur um mir dann mit voller Wucht zu befehligen, alles zu tun, um jetzt bloß freizukommen. Ein Inspektor, der auf einem Vollstrecker lag war verfänglich. Wenn beide männlich waren, war es noch schlimmer. Und noch dazu ein übel gelaunter Inspektor Ginoza… darüber wollte ich erst gar nicht nachdenken!

«Gino-san?», riet ich, obwohl die Antwort ja wohl mehr als offensichtlich war.

«WER DENN SONST?», fuhr mich die aufgebrachte Stimme des Inspektors an.

«W-was machst du da?!»

«Wie meinen?» Gino's Tonlage klang nun mehr als kritisch, allerdings konnte ich es mir einfach nicht verkneifen.

«Naja, ich meine was machst du hier, außer auf mir draufliegen… Aber wenn wir schon dabei sind: Wie kommt's?» Allein das Grinsen, das ich gerade einfach nicht verhindern konnte, war es wert gewesen. Auch wenn ich mir sicher war, dafür bluten zu müssen. Sehr lange.

«Du hast mich mitgerissen, du inkompetenter Idiot!», fluchte Gino verärgert.

«Oha, bin ich echt so anziehend?»

«Kagari…», drohte Gino bereits, mit einer verhängnisvoll dunklen Stimme.

«Schon gut, schon gut. Ich hör auf», ich wartete ein paar Sekunden, um die Pause ein wenig wirken zu lassen, bevor ich erneut zum Reden ansetzte: «Gino-san?»

«Was noch?»

«Prinzipiell hab' ich echt nichts gegen Rumgeschmuse, aber gehst du auch noch mal von mir runter?»

Ein unterdrücktes Glucksen war von außerhalb des Zeltes zu hören, das mir in Erinnerung rief, dass Kou-chan ja auch noch vor Ort war…

Gino begann genau in diesem Moment zu zittern – vor unbändiger Wut. «Das war's. Wo ist das Seil, das wir mitgebracht haben?»

Ich blinzelte verwirrt in Gino's Richtung. «Hä?»

«Ich habe einen Hund zu strangulieren…»

Ich konnte schwören, dass es Gino todernst war, und er es vermutlich auch noch durchgezogen hätte, wenn Kou-chan sich nicht im letzten Moment erbarmt, und sich dazu entschlossen hätte, mir den Hintern zu retten: «Gino… Es fängt an zu regnen.» Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, automatisch tauchte ein Bild von Kougami in meinem Kopf auf, wie er eine Hand ausgestreckt und mit einem irritierten Blick in den Himmel starrte.

Er vermisste unter Garantie bereits seine Zigaretten. Vielleicht würde er es hier draußen sogar schwerer als ich haben, und an Entzugserscheinungen leiden. Es würde sich vermutlich rentieren, den Armen im Auge zu behalten.

«Na klasse», lobte Gino-san, mit mehr als genug Ironie in der Stimme, bevor ich eine Hand hören konnte, die immer wieder in Abständen über den Boden klopfte. «Der Boden ist uneben», ließ der Herr Inspektor schließlich unbeeindruckt verlauten.

«Ja und?», fragte ich, mehr um überhaupt etwas zu sagen, als aus wirklichem Interesse.

«Das Zelt kann hier nicht stehen», erklärte Gino, wobei seiner Stimme nun jeglicher Emotion beraubt klang.

Während die Hand weiter über dem Boden tappte, entfloh ein ersticktes Keuchen meinen eigenen Lungen. «Gino-saaaaaan», machte ich so gequält wie möglich auf mich aufmerksam. «Du wirst langsam echt schwer… Ich krieg' keine Luft mehr!»

Augenblicklich hielt die Hand inne. Es hatte etwas Empörtes an sich… «Wie bitte?!»

Ich verdrehte die Augen. «Jetzt tu bitte nicht so, als hätte ich dich als fett bezeichnet und geh…» Ich spannte alle mir zur Verfügung stehenden Muskeln an. «Von mir runter!»

Und mit diesen Worten stemmte ich mich mit aller Kraft gegen meinen Vorgesetzten, was zur Folge hatte, dass ich sein Gewicht über mir zwar endlich los war, dafür aber direkt von ihm mitgezerrt wurde, und wir so drei Umdrehungen vollführten, bevor wir endlich zum Stillstand kamen. Eigentlich hatte sich nichts an unserer Situation verändert, bis auf die Tatsache, dass nun ich es war, der halb auf ihm lag…

Gino-san schnaubte verächtlich. Ich konnte seinen verärgerten Blick genau auf mir spüren, aber ich wäre nicht ich, wenn es mich sonderlich stören würde. «Zufrieden?!»

«Wenn du mich so fragst: Ich mag's oben zu liegen.»

Ich konnte hören, wie Gino scharf die Luft einsog. In der nächsten Sekunde dämmerte mir, dass ich möglicherweise wirklich einen Schritt zu weit gegangen war und gleich einen Schuss ins Genick kassieren würde… Jedoch schien das Schicksal mir mehr oder weniger hold zu sein, als ich die ersten von vielen, harten Regentropfen durch die Wand des Zeltes auf meinem Rücken spürte. Es fühlte sich nach einer Weile so an, als würde der Regenschauer, das Zelt praktisch auf uns nieder drücken.

«Wow!», rief ich aus, bevor es im nächsten Moment an der Öffnung des Zeltes raschelte und ein völlig durchnässter Kou-chan neben uns erschien.

«Störe ich oder kann ich hie…-» Ich schwöre, den Blick, den Kougami in unsere Richtung warf, hatte ich noch nie zuvor gesehen. Und ich wusste nicht, ob es mir Angst machen, oder ob ich darüber lachen sollte. «Was macht ihr da?», stellte er die Frage in einem vollkommen trockenen Tonfall.

«Geh runter von mir, Kagari», ertönte ein Befehl seitens Gino-san, in so ziemlich derselben Stimmlage.

Ich grinste vielsagend. «Ach so? Ist nicht so angenehm, oder?» Ich deutete auf seine derzeitige Position und hätte mich vermutlich ohrfeigen müssen, wollte ich, dass ich aufhörte wie ein Irrer zu grinsen.

«Kagari, ich warne dich…», murmelte Gino entnervt, und massierte sich kurz eine Schläfe.

Kougami beobachtete das Ganze eher unbeeindruckt und tropfte still auf den Boden. Die Tatsache, dass er klitschnass war, zeugte von der Stärke des Regenschauers draußen. Wir würden wohl nicht allzu schnell dazu in der Lage sein, uns einen neuen Standort für das Zelt auszusuchen. Für eine Weile schob ich diesen Gedanken beiseite, und erlaubte es mir, einfach nur dem Regen zu lauschen. Das andauernde, schnelle Geprassel des Regens hatte etwas unglaublich Beruhigendes. Etwas, das man innerhalb des Büros für Öffentliche Sicherheit nicht oft zu hören bekam.

«Kougami», durchbrach Gino-san's Stimme irgendwann die Klänge der Natur.

«Hm?», kam die einsilbige Antwort zurück.

«Wo sind all die Sachen für das Lagerfeuer?»

«Werden draußen befeuchtet…»

Gino zögerte für eine ganze Zeit, als würde er mit seiner Fassung ringen. «Wir haben für die Nacht weder Licht noch Wärmequelle?»

«Nein.» Noch eine einsilbige Antwort. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, Kou sparte absichtlich an Wörtern, um Gino-san bloß nicht noch mehr in Rage zu versetzen. Ernsthaft. Waren solche Gefühlsausbrüche eigentlich gut für den Blutdruck?

Es war mir egal. Die Ruhe im Zelt und das Geräusch von draußen waren… gut. Und es war warm… Mich befiel allmählich eine heftige Müdigkeit. Die Augen hatte ich bereits geschlossen, also fehlte nicht mehr viel. Allerdings sollte mir ein erholsamer Schlaf vorerst nicht vergönnt sein.

«Kagari! Hey! Geht's noch?!» Und mit diesen Worten, wurde mir ein kräftiger Stoß versetzt, mit dem ich der Wärmequelle beraubt wurde und in einem Schwung auf den harten Boden segelte.

«WAH, AUH!», beschwerte ich mich, weniger geistreich. «Voll auf die Hüfte!»

«Kuschel doch mit dem Boden», ertönte Gino's nüchterne Antwort im kalten Tonfall.

Auch wenn mir nach Schmollen zumute war, war ein Teil von mir gleichzeitig erschrocken. Kein Wunder, dass der gute Herr Inspektor es plötzlich so eilig hatte, mich loszuwerden. Plötzliche Schmuse-Überfälle war ich von mir selbst ja auch nicht gewohnt. Ich schüttelte innerlich meinen Kopf über mich selbst. Vielleicht sollte ich den Gedanken, an meine verpasste Kindheit an den hintersten Rand meines Bewusstseins drängen, bis wir diese Höllenwoche hinter uns gebracht hatten.

Allein der Gedanke daran, dass diese Beiden etwas Familiäres an sich haben könnten, war vollkommen absurd. Inspektor Ginzoa war kalt, übellaunig in Bezug auf Enforcers und im Allgemeinen eine echte Spaßbremse. Und Kou-chan war… Kou-chan.

«Kagari», durchschnitt Gino's Stimme erneut die Ruhe.

«Jep?»

«Wenn der Regen aufgehört hat…»

«Ja…?»

«Und wir das Zelt erfolgreich aufgebaut haben…»

«Hm-hm?»

«Schläfst du draußen», beendete Gino seinen Satz – oder seine Anweisung – kaltherzig.

«WAS?! Das kannst du mir nicht antun!»

«Kougami?»

«Mir ist alles recht.»

Gino nickte einmal kurz und bestätigend. «Kagari schläft diese Nacht draußen, an der frischen Luft.»

_«Frische Luft – mein Arsch! Ich werde da draußen zu Tode frieren…»_, dachte ich alarmiert.

Ein nervöses Lachen verließ meine Kehle. «Kommt schon Leute, das ist unfair…!»

«Tja, da wir heute kein Licht haben werden, brauchen wir eine Nachtwache», erklärte Gino-san schlicht, und drehte mir ohne einen weiteren Kommentar den Rücken zu.

Ich starrte noch eine Weile ungläubig zwischen Kougami und Gino hin und her, bevor ich einen prüfenden Blick nach draußen warf. Die Tropfen wurden bereits weniger und die Abendröte rückte näher – und mit der Abendröte, mein Eistod…


	3. Nacht 1

Ich hatte bis zuletzt gehofft, sie würden nicht ganz so herzlos sein. Ich hatte falsch gelegen. Nachdem der Regen mit einem Mal so urplötzlich versiegt war, wie er begonnen hatte, hatten weder Gino-san, noch Kou-chan länger als nötig gezögert, den Platz für das Zelt neu zu wählen und es so gut wie möglich aufzubauen. Dabei hatte Gino vehement darauf geachtet, mich nicht in die Nähe ihres „Bauwerkes" zu lassen, als wäre ich eine Art Vorbote des Unglücks wenn es um das Zelt ging, oder so… Mir war es recht gewesen. Immerhin bedeutete dies, dass ich auf der faulen Haut liegen konnte, während der Herr Inspektor ausnahmsweise mal mit anpackte.  
>Als die Beiden mit dem Neuaufbau begonnen hatten, war die Dämmerung bereits eingetreten, was bedeutete, dass sie knapp rechtzeitig fertig geworden waren – als der schwarze Schleier der Nacht damit begann, sich über den Wald zu legen. Da wir für diese Nacht keine Lichtquelle hatten – was ja wohl wirklich mehr Kou-chan's, als meine Schuld war! Immerhin hatte er die Sachen nicht in Sicherheit gebracht, bevor er zu uns ins Zelt gekrochen war – hielten die zwei Anderen es für sinnvoll, sich ins Zelt zu verziehen und für die Nacht fertig zu machen. Nachvollziehbar.<br>Was nicht ganz so nachvollziehbar für mich war, war Gino-san's Blick, der versuchte mich aufzuspießen, als ich Anstalten machte, auch nur einen Schritt in das geschützte Lager zu machen. Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, er hätte seine Wut auf mich vergessen…  
>Er war ja noch nicht mal aufgrund meines kleinen Missgeschicks auf mich wütend, sondern weil ich ihn mehr oder weniger unabsichtlich bedrängt hatte… Auch wenn ich seine Beweggründe lächerlich fand, sah Gino-san dies wie gewöhnlich vollkommen anders und hatte sich dazu entschlossen, mich das auch spüren zu lassen.<br>«Kagari…», sagte er warnend und dachte nicht einmal daran, wegzuschauen. «Du weißt, was ich dir befohlen habe.»  
>Und nun saß ich hier, in der Schwärze… Mit nicht mehr als meinen Alltagsklamotten bekleidet in der kalten, dunklen Nacht, den Rücken nah an die äußere Zelt Wand gedrückt, als könnte dieses Ding aus Kunststoff mir ein wenig Wärme spenden. Ich verschränkte die Arme in einem jämmerlichen Versuch, mich selbst aufzuwärmen.<br>Von drinnen war schon seit einer Weile kein Laut mehr zu hören gewesen. Vermutlich schliefen die beiden grausamen Verräter bereits, da sie es ja deutlich wärmer hatten, als ich selbst. Zumindest einer von beiden schlief zweifellos ohne ein Fünkchen schlechten Gewissens ein. Schließlich glaubte er ja auch, im Recht zu sein. Ob Kou-chan bereits weggedämmert war, wusste ich nicht. Mein Vollstrecker-Kollege war für gewöhnlich aus anderen Gründen nicht dazu in der Lage, schnell einzuschlafen.  
>Ich begann zu grübeln. Wie konnte Gino-san mir das nur antun? War dies wieder so eine Art Hund-Besitzer-Ding, auf das er so abfuhr? Soweit ich wusste, besaß Gino einen richtigen Hund und ich verwettete meinen Hintern darauf, dass er diesen auch nach draußen in die Kälte scheuchte, wenn er Mist gebaut hatte.<br>Allein schon die Art, wie er diesen letzten Satz an mich gerichtet hatte: _„Du weißt, was ich dir befohlen habe"_. Ich war dazu in der Lage, vieles zu tolerieren, aber _befohlen_?! Vollkommen egal, was da in seinem Kopf vorging, und ob ich nun Abschaum war oder nicht, ich war doch wohl trotzdem noch ein menschliches Wesen, oder hatte man mir den Titel auch aberkannt, als mein Psycho-Pass markiert worden war?  
>Außerdem war Gino-san der Letzte, der sich meiner Meinung nach überhaupt so anstellen <em>durfte<em>! Immerhin hatte er sich ja nicht gerade besser angestellt… Er war immerhin der Erste gewesen, der sich überhaupt auf mich draufgeschmissen hatte. Wenn es auch unabsichtlich passiert war…  
>Trotz des leichten Zitterns, das meinen frierenden Körper angefallen hatte, schlich sich bei dem Gedanken ein schadenfrohes Grinsen auf meine Züge: Gino-san wirkte ohnehin nicht wie der (sexuell-) ausgeglichenste Mensch auf Erden, also sollte er sich nicht darüber beschweren. Nicht, dass ich eine derartige Intention in Bezug auf ihn hatte, aber wer im Glashaus saß, sollte nun mal nicht mit Steinen werfen. Oder so ähnlich.<br>Klar, ich war für ihn ein Hund. Zumindest sagte er das. Trotzdem ließ Gino-san immer mal wieder durchscheinen, dass er es ab und zu selbst nicht so genau, mit seiner persönlichen Faustregel nahm. Außerdem wusste keiner von uns, auf was er so wirklich stand. Kougami vielleicht sogar, aber ich würde einen Teufel tun und ihn fragen.  
>Moment. Hatte Gino-san nicht sogar für ein paar Sekunden lang gezögert? Er hatte nur seine üblichen Drohungen ausgesprochen und darauf gewartet, dass <em>ich<em> die Situation entschärfte, aber selber etwas getan, hatte er eigentlich bis zum Schluss nicht…  
>Ein Donnergrollen ertönte, das dem Wort „laut" bereits nicht mehr gerecht wurde, und riss mich somit aus meinen Gedankengängen. Es dauerte keine zwei Wimpernaufschläge, bis ich gefühlte 15 Wassereimer spürte, die über mir entleert wurden…<br>Ich prustete lautstark und erschrocken auf, als sich diese kalten Sturzbäche über mich ergossen, und sich das Wasser in meiner gesamten Kleidung sammelte. Das war nicht angenehm. Überhaupt nicht. Wie um alles in der Welt war es dem Himmel überhaupt so schnell möglich, sich erneut auszuleeren? Unser Zelt war am Eingang nicht mit einem Dach gesegnet, also saß ich förmlich auf einer Zielscheibe, für den kalten Regen… Großartig.  
>So etwas konnte nur mir passieren. Irgendwie schien ich Pech magisch anzuziehen. Möglicherweise versuchte man mich auch für meine eigenen Gedanken zu bestrafen. Als wäre mein ganzes Leben nicht Strafe genug.<br>_«Reiß dich zusammen, und überlass die Emo-Gedanken den Emos!»_  
>Ich fröstelte und rieb mir angestrengt über die Oberarme. Wenn ich mich erkälten würde – was sicherlich nicht ausbleiben würde – konnte Gino-san sich auf etwas gefasst machen. Ich würde mir ein wahres Meisterstück eines Streiches einfallen lassen…<br>Der Wind begann, mir den Regen zusätzlich ins Gesicht zu peitschen und ich verbot es mir gerade so, lauthals zu fluchen. Noch nie in meinem Leben, war ich so nah dran gewesen, aus purem Frust zu heulen.  
>Es dauerte glücklicherweise nicht lange, bis man Kougami's Stimme, aus dem Trockenen vernehmen konnte. Durch das geräuschvolle Prasseln des Regens konnte ich ihn zwar gerade so verstehen, aber es reichte aus. «Gino.»<br>«Nein», kam nur die dürftige und sture Antwort zurück geschossen.  
>«Und wenn er sich erkältet?»<br>«Er kann machen was er will – ich denke nicht dran.»  
>«Wie du willst aber wenn er sich erkältet, glaub ja nicht, dass er <em>mir<em> damit in den Ohren liegen wird. Er wird _dich_ nerven. Also überleg dir lieber, ob du deine Meinung nicht doch noch ändern willst.» Irgendwie klang Kou-chan hämisch…  
>Ein paar Augenblicke herrschte Stille im Zelt, bevor ein Lichtschein aus dem Inneren kam, der Eingangsbereich beinahe auseinander gerissen und mir etwas über den Kopf geschmissen wurde. In dem Moment wurde meine Sicht etwas abgedunkelt, ich konnte aber fühlen, wie ich ins Trockene gezerrt wurde.<br>So stolperte ich also ins Zelt und fing mich gerade im rechtzeitigen Moment, um mich nicht auf meinen Hintern zu legen. Misstrauisch tastete ich meinen Kopf ab, und entfernte den Gegenstand, der meine Sicht behinderte. Es war ein kratziges, graues Handtuch. Vermutlich besser als nichts.  
>Ich brauchte eine Weile, um mich an den permanenten Schein der Taschenlampe zu gewöhnen, mit der Gino-san mir ununterbrochen direkt ins Gesicht blendete.<br>Im selben Moment fühlte ich den kratzigen Stoff in meiner Hand, und mir wurde bewusst, dass ich aussehen musste, als wäre ich gerade ausgekotzt worden… Niemand auf Erden konnte sich vorstellen, wie lange ich morgens im Bad brauchte, um meine Haare so herzurichten, wie sie nun mal lagen. Wenn man sich mal meine Kleidung ansah, lag es nahe, dass es meinem Kopf nicht besser ging. Ich musste einfach elend aussehen, denn ich spürte, dass ich klatschnass war…  
>Als meine Augen sich an den Schein der Taschenlampe gewöhnt hatten, konnte ich genau sehen, wie der feine Herr Inspektor die andere Hand in die Hüften gestemmt hatte und mich kritisch musterte. Die ganze Zeit. Als hätte ich etwas im Gesicht. Ach, meine ruinierten Haare…<br>Ich schnaubte und presste das Handtuch so dicht wie möglich auf meinen Kopf. Mit etwas Glück konnte ich meine Haare darunter verbergen. Ich unterdrückte ein Zittern und sah zur Seite. Kou-chan lag auf der rechten Seite des Zeltes, und somit am Eingang auf dem bloßen Boden, ohne Decke oder Kissen, und sah mich wenig begeistert an, was wohl an seiner derzeitigen Schlafposition liegen dürfte. Verwundert sah ich mich nach Gino-san's Schlafplatz um – in mir machte sich eine unschöne Vermutung breit. Und tatsächlich. Weit entfernt von Kou-chan, auf der linken Seite des Zeltes und so dicht an die Wand geschoben wie möglich, lag ein Futon, auf einer Art Holzgestell, der allerdings mit einer warmen Decke und einem Kissen ausgestattet zu sein schien…  
>Ich versuchte den Inspektor nicht anzusehen, als wäre er ein Alien, das mit einer Strahlenkanone auf mich zielte. «Was ist das?», fragte ich, wobei ich jedes Wort einzeln betonte, und wies auf sein offensichtliches Bett.<br>«Ein Futon», antwortete er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, als würde er es einem dummen Kind erklären.  
>«Das sehe ich», zischte ich. «Ich meinte viel eher, warum du auf einem Futon schläfst, während Kou-chan…-» Ich gestikulierte sprachlos in Richtung des am Boden liegenden.<br>Das ging jetzt aber wirklich zu weit. Jemand sollte dem Herrn Inspektor mal „ins Gewissen reden".  
><em>«Oh bitte Herr, wenn es dich gibt, schmeiß irgendwas vom Himmel, das ihm Vernunft eintrichtert! Wundern, wäre ich auch nicht abgeneigt, weißt du?»<em>  
>«Ihr seid Hunde, also könnt ihr auch auf dem Boden schlafen, und den Eingang bewachen», erklärte Gino-san bloß schlicht, knipste die Taschenlampe aus und stolzierte auf sein Bett zu. In der Dunkelheit konnte ich nicht mehr, als Umrisse ausmachen.<br>Ich ballte die Hand zur Faust und spürte ein beunruhigendes Zucken an meinem rechten Auge, ließ mich aber langsam – darauf bedacht, keine schnellen Bewegungen zu machen – neben Kou-chan sinken. Ob er sich nun erbarmt hatte hin oder her, das hatte ein Nachspiel verdient! Ich hätte nur zu gern ein Gespräch mit Kougami aufgenommen, aber vermutlich wäre dies in eine Richtung verlaufen, die Gino-san lieber nicht hören sollte, also hielt ich mich doch lieber geschlossen.  
>In mich hinein knurrend legte ich mich so bequem wie nur möglich auf den harten Boden – der bereits jetzt allzu deutlich in meinem Rücken zu spüren war – und schloss die Augen. Es war ein unangenehmes Gefühl, fröstelnd auf dem Boden zu liegen aber wenn ich Glück hatte, würde ich in weniger als einer Stunde einschlafen…<br>Gerade als sich die Ruhe wieder über das Zelt gelegt hatte, ertönte ein unheilvolles Knacken, gefolgt von einem wahren Knall und einem Aufschrei, seitens Gino-san: «WAH!» Schließlich rumste es dumpf.  
>Ich konnte fühlen, wie Kougami zusammen zucke und hochfuhr. Wenig später knipste es, und die Taschenlampe leuchtete auf. Ich blinzelte in das erneute, grelle Licht hinein, bis ich sah, was den Krawall verursacht hatte. Es reichte vollkommen aus, um ein gerührtes «Danke!» Richtung Schöpfer zu senden, wenn ich es auch ganz leise aussprach, um keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.<br>_«Ich habe zwar von „herunterschmeißen" geredet, aber ich hätte niemals damit gerechnet, dass du ihn in deiner göttlichen Weisheit direkt aus dem Bett rupfst, und für immer von dort verbannst! Ich danke dir so sehr! Und ich schwöre, ich werde in Zukunft öfter beten…»_  
>Ich hatte tief im Inneren immer gewusst, dass es Wunder gab.<br>Ein breites Grinsen meißelte sich auf meine Züge und ich prustete in meine Hand, die ich fest auf meinen Mund gepresst hatte. An diesen Moment würde ich denken, wann immer ich in Zukunft schlecht gelaunt sein würde! Das Untergestell des Futons war zusammengebrochen, und hatte dazu geführt, dass die Matratze selbst sich ungefähr ab der Hälfte bog, und mit dem Gestell in sich zusammenkrachte. Nun lag der Inspektor mit dem Hintern auf dem Boden, während seine Beine in der Luft baumelten und sein Kopf, gepaart mit einem irritierten Gesichtsausdruck, seine Position nicht verändert hatte. Es musste einfach ein Wunder gewesen sein. Von selbst brach so ein Teil nicht einfach zusammen. Vielleicht war Kou-chan ja auch nicht ganz unschuldig daran, immerhin hatte er wohl eher als ich gesehen, was auf uns zukam und hatte ein bisschen am Gestell geschraubt… Ich nahm mir vor, ihn in einer ruhigen Minute zu fragen.  
>Der Inspektor griff sich seine Brille und setzte sie sich auf die Nase – Was vollkommen unnötig war, da er sie ohnehin nicht brauchte. Dann besah er sich den Schaden mit einem Blick, der schwierig zu deuten war.<br>Plötzlich drehte er den Kopf langsam in meine Richtung, und sah mich an. So, als wolle er mir unmissverständlich klar machen, wie sehr er mir den Schwarzen Peter zuschob. «Du bist das Unglück in seiner reinen Form. Gib's zu.»  
>Ich legte mich auf die Seite und stütze meinen Kopf auf die linke Hand. «Nein, nein, Gino-san. Das nennt man Karma…» Ich konnte mir das überdimensionale Grinsen nicht verkneifen, während ich mit der rechten Hand neben mich auf den Boden klopfte. Er sollte selbst testen, wie es sich anfühlte, auf dem kalten Boden zu schlafen.<br>Mit einem Mal starrte der Inspektor an mir vorbei, und schien einen Fleck hinter mir ebenfalls mit seinem Blick erdolchen zu wollen. «Das ist nicht witzig», bemerkte er schlechtgelaunt.  
>Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass Kou-chan vermutlich genau so sehr mit sich rang, wie ich es tat. Nur gelang es ihm deutlich besser.<br>Ich klopfte noch ein weiteres Mal neben mich, bevor ich mich schulterzuckend auf die andere Seite drehte. Gino-san durfte schließlich selbst entscheiden, wo er sich den Rücken kaputt machen wollte. Ich verkniff mir – dieses Mal erfolgreich – ein weiteres Prusten, als das befriedigende Geräusch, einer sich hebenden und senkenden Matratze erklang, und man Gino-san hörte, wie er auf uns zu geschlurft kam. Die Decke und das Kissen vermutlich im Schlepptau.  
>«Angenehme Nachtruhe…», säuselte ich.<br>Ich spürte, wie er sich zögerlich zu Boden gleiten ließ und fröstelte, aufgrund der Wärme die nun jeweils rechts und links von mir ausgestrahlt wurde, und mir nur bewusst machen wie sehr ich eigentlich fror. Ich zog das Handtuch von meinem Kopf und legte es mir notdürftig um die Schultern.  
>Dann verpasste mir jemand einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. «Halt die Klappe, Kagari.» Ach, der feine Herr Inspektor war jetzt soweit, dass er den Abschaum berühren konnte, ja?<br>Ich erwiderte nichts, sondern ließ sich die Stille erneut breit machen. Irgendwann ebbte das Zittern ab und ich schlief ein. Die nasse Kleidung klebte dabei immer noch spürbar an meiner Haut.


	4. Tag 2

**Kagari's POV.:**

Als mein Verstand sich langsam wieder durch den benebelten Traumsumpf kämpfte, in dem ich mich gerade noch befunden hatte, gab ich wohl ein kleines Murren von mir. Da ich spürte, dass etwas sehr helles gegen meine Augenlieder stach, ließ ich sie angestrengt geschlossen. Langsam aber sicher wurde ich auch so wacher. Ich konnte mich nicht an Träume erinnern - mir sollte es recht sein. Wenn ich mich angesichts eines Alptraumes herumgewälzt und um mich geschlagen hatte, wollte ich das nicht wissen. Die Blöße wollte ich mir ebenfalls nicht geben.

Mit meinem immer klarer werdenden Verstand, registrierte ich am Rande auch, dass die Kälte von gestern Nacht inzwischen von mir abgelassen hatte. Wetterumschwung war doch etwas tolles. Auch wenn ich mich jetzt fühlte, als wäre eine Dusche - die vermutlich im nahe gelegenen _Bach_ stattfinden musste - angebracht. Meine Sachen klebten zwar nicht mehr an mir, fühlten sich aber dennoch reichlich seltsam an. Wahrscheinlich standen meine Haare nun vollkommen zu Berge - Also, mehr als sonst - weil ich auf ihnen eingeschlafen war, während sie sich im nassen Zustand befunden hatten.

Ich seufzte fast schon resigniert und machte den Versuch, mich herumzuwälzen, um nach und nach aufstehen zu konnen. Es wollte nicht so recht gelingen… Verwirrt stieß ich mit dem Ellebogen gegen den Wiederstand um mich herum, den ich erst jetzt wirklich bemerkte. Er war nicht nachgiebig.

Offenbar lag ich mit dem Gesicht, direkt auf einem Etwas, denn dort fühlte sich alles erwärmt an und mein Atem sammelte sich dort, um vor meinem Gesicht hängen zu bleiben, und mir das Atmen ein wenig zu erschweren.

Die Augenlieder ließ ich geschlossen, als ob mich das vor dem Anblick schützen könnte, der sich mir unweigerlich bieten würde, und befreite vorsichtig meine Hände, um herum tasten zu können. Ich streckte sie von mir weg aber traf bald auf etwas, das sich verdächtig nach Stoff anfühlte. Ich fuhr prüfend darüber und runzelte die Stirn. Das Etwas war warm. Der warme Stoff umgab ein warmes, schmales Etwas. Darüber hinaus schien noch etwas in meinem Rücken zu liegen und einen Druck auszuüben. Probeweise schob ich den rechten Zeigefinger nach vorn und piktste in den Wiederstand hinein.

Es gab ein unzufriedenes Murren von sich, was mich dazu veranlasste augenblicklich erschrocken zusammenzuzucken und meine Arme zurück zu mir zu ziehen. "Hmpf."

Meine Atmung beschleunigte sich ein wenig, während ich damit beschäftigt war, meinen Instinkten nicht das Steuer zu überlassen.

_"Okay, ruhig jetzt! Da liegt jemand neben dir, über dir, oder __**auf dir**__! Ganz ruhig - gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz ruhig. Jetzt nicht um dich schlagen. Du weißt nicht, wer das ist. Möglicherweise ist es Kou-chan, oder - Gott bewahre - Gino-san… Und wenn du einen von denen jetzt schlägst, setzt es was, aber gewaltig…_

Ich hinderte mich gerade so daran, die unbekannte Person - welche noch zu schlafen schien - nicht komplett bewusstlos zu prügeln.

Ich öffnete meine Augen nur spärlich und lehnte mich etwas zurück, als wollte ich sicher gehen, dass diese Person nicht sah, dass ich sie sehen konnte, nur um sie direkt danach ungläubig und zur Gänze aufzureißen. Die Person 'in der' ich gelegen hatte, war mir nicht unbekannt. Immerhin hatte ich dieses Gesicht früher schon oft genug aufgrund von Überstunden verflucht.

Um ihn ja nicht aufzuwecken, und einen Wutanfall zu riskieren, drehte ich den Kopf gerade so weit zur Seite, um sehen zu können, dass seine Arme mich erbarmungslos gefangen hielten, als wäre er eine Schraubklemme. Zweifelnd wandte ich meinen Blick ab. Ich konnte es kaum glauben. Wenn ich die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, hätte ich diesen Moment auf einem Foto festgehalten, und als Weihnachtskarte verschickt… Hatten wir nicht sogar eine Kamera? Vielleicht ließ Kou-chan sich ja sogar dazu bewegen, immerhin konnte der ja frei herumlaufen. Ich hingegen, wurde regelrecht zusammengedrückt - an den (zugegebenermaßen) warmen Körper meines Vorgesetzten.

Meine Augen wanderten wieder zurück zu seinem Gesicht und brachten mich unweigerlich dazu, zur Salzsäure zu erstarren. Ich traf auf graugrüne Iriden, die erst blinzelnd, und schließlich mit mehr Erkenntnis zu mir zurück starrten. Offenbar war Gino-san gerade erst erwacht. Großartig.

Was sollte ich in so einer Situation tun? Ich konnte ihn ja schlecht fragen, ob er seinen Würge-Natter-Griff kurz löste, damit ich frei atmen konnte - wenn ich das tat, hätte er womöglich nur noch mehr Intention mich wirklich zwecks Strangulierung in mein vorzeitiges Grab zu befördern. Obwohl… Warum eigentlich nicht? Wenn ich von seinem linken, bereits bedrohlich zuckendem Auge ausging, hatte ich ohnehin nicht mehr viel zu befürchten.

Ich hob meine Hände - die sich aufgrund des Schocks zufällig im Stoff seines Hemdes verkrallt hatten - hoch und signalisierte, dass ich mich nun zurückziehen würde. Allerdings kam ich noch nicht einmal dazu, auch nur ein Wort heraus zu bringen. "Ahrg!" Mit einem empörten Aufschrei, wurde ich kräftig nach hinten gestoßen. Ob ich die Arme in meinem Rücken nun auseinanderzwang, oder sie mich von selbst freigaben bemerkte ich bereits nicht mehr, als ich rückwärts auf einen weiteren Wiederstand prallte.

Dieser war zweifellos genauso lebendig wie Gino-san, fühlte sich aber weitaus unnachgiebiger an. "Hey!", grunzte es hinter mir. Irgendwie ungemütlich…

Behäbig sprang ich auf, rieb mir die schmerzende Hüfte und wich von einem sehr grimmig dreinblickenden Kougami zurück, der mir in diesem Moment mehr Angst machte, als Gino. Die Augenringe verliehen ihm den Eindruck, als hätte er sich die halbe Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen und außerdem schien er den Inspektor mit einem wahren Mörderblick treffen zu wollen.

"Machst du das eigentlich auch mit Liebhaberinnen, beziehungsweise Liebhabern so? Sie am nächsten morgen von der Bettkannte schubsen und wegjagen?", knurrte Kou-chan an Gino-san gerichtet, wobei er eher weniger auf mich, als auf meine unsanfte Landung anzuspielen schien. Es war mir trotzdem insgeheim unangenehm. Es bedeutete, dass er vor mir wach gewesen, und mehr gesehen hatte.

"Wie bitte?!", kam es entrüstet zurück.

"Du hast mich schon verstanden. Außerdem kann ich nicht behaupten, dass es sonderlich leise war."

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob mir die Richtung gefällt, in die das hier gerade geht. Was meinst du?", mischte ich mich nervös ein.

Mit einer zur Faust geballten Hand, zeigte Kou-chan auf mich. "Du gibst nachts Laute von dir, als wolltest du einen ganzen Regenwald abholzen und er…-" der Wink mit der Faust wanderte zu Gino-san. "Tritt im Schlaf aus, wie ein verdammtest Pferd. Und hast es jedes Mal einer 'Antwort' gewürdigt. Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, dass ihr mich wach gehalten habt? Ich weiß gar nicht woran das liegt. Auf Klassenfahrten warst du immer ein ruhiger Schläfer." Kougami benahm sich nicht unterschiedlicher als sonst, aber sein geschafftes Aussehen ließen vermuten, dass er unausgeschlafen und zickig war.

"Ich sagte doch, er ist das Personifizierte Unglück", erwiderte Gino trocken, wobei er sowohl mir sämtliche Schuld unterschob, als dass er auch Kou's Anmerkung gezielt ignorierte.

"Langsam, du Hengst. Es gehören zwei zum Kuscheln", merkte ich aufgebracht an. Diesen Schuh würde ich mir nicht anziehen.

Wieder war ich überrascht, mir keine einzufangen. Es war bereits das zweite Mal auf unserer 'Reise'.

"Kagari…", drohte Gino-san nur.

"Überhaupt Kou-chan; Wenn wir so furchtbar laut waren, warum hast du nichts unternommen?", fragte ich an besagten Vollstrecker gerichtet.

"Was soll ich denn unternehmen?", entgegnete er frustriert. "Ich wäre nie gegen seinen Schraubstockgriff angekommen."

"Ich habe keinen 'Schraubstockgriff'!", fauchte Gino-san entrüstet.

Ein zweistimmiges "Doch hast du" ertönte daraufhin.

Der Inspektor schnaubte, richtete sich auf und die Beiden begannen müde damit, über den Begriff 'Schraubstock' zu diskutieren. Vermutlich ging meine Verkündung, ich würde mir eine Wasserstelle zum Waschen suchen verloren, aber es kümmerte mich auch nicht besonders. Die Hauptsache für mich war, dass ich die Chance zu flüchten ergriff. Das Ganze war mir insgeheim unangenehm. Gino-san benahm sich seltsam, Kou-chan juckte es nicht und ich war mittendrin - mit dummen Sprüchen machte ich es wahrscheinlich auch nicht besser.

So schlich ich beinahe schon aus dem Zelt heraus. Ich hätte im Grunde nicht leise sein brauchen denn, wann immer diese Zwei stritten, konnte das schon mal ausarten. Ungefähr so, wie bei Gino-san und dem alten Masaoka auch… Der Inspektor war kein besonders kontaktfreudiger Mensch, aber das war mir von vornherei klar gewesen.

Ich ging ein paar Meter im Sonnenlicht geradeaus. Meine Schritte knirschten leise im Gras des Waldbodens auf - ein ungewohntes Geräusch. Ein Blick auf meine Uhr verriet mir, dass es bereits nach zwölf Uhr mittags war. Ich fluchte innerlich auf, auch wenn ich nicht so recht wusste, wieso. Normalerweise war ich lange vorher wach aber andererseits gab es an diesem trostlosen Ort, der sich Wald schimpfte keine geeignete Beschäftigung für mich.

Der 'See', welcher viel mehr ein Bach war, sah trotz allem recht idyllisch aus. Das Wasser glänzte und machte keinen allzu verschmutzten Eindruck auf mich. Bei weitem nicht so schlimm, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Trotzdem fragte ich mich bereits jetzt, wie ich es anstellen sollte, mich darin zu waschen.

Es schien nicht sehr tief zu sein. Abwägend beugte ich mich über das Wasser, dass in einer fließenden Bewegung seicht seinen Lauf nahm. Ich verhinderte erfolgreich, mich selbst, oder mein Spiegelbild auszulachen. Wie um zu prüfen, ob ich tatsächlich so schrecklich aussah, fuhr ich mir durch die Haare. Sie waren weniger fettig, als ich befürchtet hatte, aber dafür genauso zerzaust, wie ich es mir bereits gedacht hatte. Es war normal, dass sie in alle Richtungen abstanden, aber wenn ich sie von Hand so herrichtete, sah es irgendwie besser aus…

Ich verzichtete darauf an mir selbst zu riechen. Ich wusste, dass ich genau den selben Geruch ausströmte, wie ein Mensch, der gerade aus dem Bett aufgestanden und ungewaschen war. Das musste ich nicht überprüfen. Einen wachsamen Blick warf ich noch nach hinten über meine Schulter, bevor ich die Tiefe des Wassers prüfte. Ich würde auf vollkommen primitive Methoden zurückgreifen müssen, um mich zu _waschen_. Da musste mich ja nicht unbedingt jemand beobachten, während ich dabei war mich zu entblättern…

Das Wasser war etwas tiefer, als ich gedacht hatte, aber man würde darin stehen können. Ich hatte immer noch ein ungutes Gefühl bei dem Gedanken daran, mich auszuziehen und in das womöglich kalte Flusswasser zu steigen, aber ich hatte schließlich keine andere Wahl.

Also tat ich, was ich nun tun musste und verlor anschließend keine Zeit damit, einen zaghaften Zeh ins Wasser zu stecken, sondern stieg einfach hinein. Erst fröstelte ich, doch mein Körper gewöhnte sich schnell an die Temperatur. Ich musste ja nicht zu lange drin bleiben und eine Erkältung riskieren. Als wenn diese nicht ohnehin schon auf mich zukommen würde. Es wäre ein Wunder, wenn ich mir nichts eingefangen hätte. Ich holte tief Luft und tauchte vollständig ein. Die Flüssigkeit um mich herum verschleierte meine Sicht, aber ansonsten schien wirklich alles sauber zu sein. Ich wollte jetzt nicht daran denken möglicherweise krank zu werden. Wäre ja noch schöner. Andererseits wollte ich auch nicht an den Rest dieses katastrophalen 'Ausflugs' denken.

Ich versuchte meine Haare - so gut es eben ohne Shampoo ging, welches ich natürlich vergessen hatte - sauber zu bekommen und tauchte dann auf, bevor mir noch die Luft ausging. An Ermangelung eines Handtuches - verflucht sei mein Gedächnis - hatte ich eigentlich geplant, an der Freiluft zu trocknen. Dies wurde jedoch erfolgreich von einem erschrockenen, ja fast schon angewiderten Aufschrei durchkreuzt. "WAH!" Danke, Gino-san. Wie aufbauend, für das Selbstwertgefühl.

Augenblicklich ließ ich mich mit einem lauten Platschen im Wasser nieder. Was hatte er hier auch zu suchen?!

"Gino-san!", rief ich deswegen aus. "Du hast ein echtes Talent für peinliche Situationen…" Ich starrte in das kühle Nass in dem ich stand, um sicherzugehen meinem Vorgesetzten nicht ins Gesicht schauen zu müssen. Selbst das Wasser schien einen großen Bogen um mich machen zu wollen.

"Wenn überhaupt ist es deine Schuld. Ich bin eigentlich davon ausgegangen, du würdest nicht so dumm sein, und in den Fluss steigen", antwortete Gino-san in seinem üblichen, schlecht gelaunten Tonfall.

"Was soll schon dabei sein?", murrte ich.

"Gefahr. Das kann dabei sein. Stromschnellen hast du nicht bedacht." Dafür, dass er immer den distanzierten Inspektor markierte, schien er jetzt ein wenig zu aufdringlich. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich doch davon ausgehen, dass ihm zumindest ein kleines Bisschen an den Vollstreckern lag.

Ich wechselte das Thema: "Was suchst du überhaupt hier? Ich nehme nicht an, dass du mit mir im Wasser 'herumtollen' möchtest…", mit diesen Worten schlug ich eine Hand voll Wasser in seine Richtung und traf ihn am Unterschenkel. Gino-san quittierte seine durchnässte Hose mit einem abschätzigen Schnauben, jedoch konnte ich seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen. Er hatte wahrscheinlich sogar mit so einer Aktion gerechnet. "Du kannst dich jetzt übrigens auch wieder umdrehen. Da unten baumelt nichts herum, das du nicht auch hast." Der letzte Teil war schon über meine Lippen gekommen, bevor ich überhaupt gründlicher darüber nachgedacht hatte.

Gino-san fuhr mit einem wütenden Blick zu mir herum. "Lass das gefälligst!"

"Was?", fragte ich - ich geb' es zu - wenig intelligent.

"Das weißt du ganz genau!", fauchte der Inspektor.

Jetzt machte es bei mir klick… "Also, hör mal! Du bist ja wohl derjenige, der ständig anfängt. Findest du es nicht ein bisschen merkwürdig, dass du dich immer in so einer Situation wiederfindest? Und da soll ich es mir verkneifen, also wirklich."

Ich näherte mich dem Rand, an dem Gino-san stand, ein bisschen mehr.

Dieser prustete wenig begeistert. "Wenn du damit etwas andeuten willst, rate ich dir, es zurück zu nehmen. Sei ein bisschen weniger desillusioniert und eingebildet."

"... sagte der Mann, der sich jeden Tag arrogant aufführt", setzte ich seiner Moralpredigt ungefragt ein Ende. "Du bist doch nicht hier, um zu spannern - nein ich unterstelle dir das nicht! Was suchst du?" Schon wieder ein Themenwechsel.

Im nächsten Moment wurde mir ein staubtrockenes Handtuch gut gezielt und peitschend direkt in mein Gesicht geworfen. "Dich. Trockne dich ab. Zügig", befahl Gino kurz angebunden.

Ich sah mutwillig zu meinem Gegenüber auf, als ich bemerkte, dass er mich immer noch musterte. Dann zuckte ich die Schultern und stand vollständig auf. Augenblicklich stellte Gino-san sein allzu offensichtliches Missfallen erneut zur Schau und beeilte sich, sich herumzudrehen. Ich dachte an meine kleine Anschuldigung von vorhin. Es sah schon ein wenig verdächtig aus, wie viel Mühe er sich immer zu geben schien.

"Hast du eigentlich kein Schamgefühl?!"

Die Zeit war gekommen, es ein für alle Male auszutesten. Ich wollte ohnehin schon immer mal wissen, wie weit ich die Grenzen ausreizen konnte, auch wenn ich stark damit rechnete, dass _das_ definitiv eine Nummer zu groß sein würde.

Ich stieg aus dem Wasser und attackierte den feinen Herrn Inspektor, der die Arme stur verschenkt hielt, in beinahe derselben Bewegung, ohne Zeit zu verschwenden. "Nö", schnurrte ich ihm direkt ins Ohr und packte ihn fester, um mich nicht so leicht abschütteln zu lassen. Dabei achtete ich allerdings darauf, meine Hüften nicht allzuweit nach vorn zu schieben. Man wusste ja nie…

Ich erstarrte, als mir bewusst wurde, dass die Wärme meines Gegenübers selbst durch seine Kleidung zu mir hindurch drang, und sein Geruch in meine Nase stieg. Es war eine schlechte Idee gewesen. (Wirklich) Ohne es vorher geplant zu haben, ließ ich meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken.

Gino-san dagegen keuchte erschrocken auf und zuckte zusammen. "Kalt!", rief er vorwurfsvoll aus. "Spinnst du jetzt völlig?!"

Ich sah noch, wie mein Handtuch durch die Luft segelte, bevor Gino-san mir einen - unabsichtlichen - Stoß versetzte und ich erneut in den Fluss gejagt wurde. Ich registrierte zu spät, dass er direkt mitgezogen wurde. "HMPF!" Erschrocken schrie ich im Wasser auf, allerdings erreichte nicht viel mehr als ein unterdrücktes Gurgeln die Oberfläche.

Ein Schatten beugte sich über mich und ich tauchte auf, nur um festzustellen, dass Gino-san quasi direkt auf meinem Schoß saß und mich wütend anfunkelte, mich beinahe gefangen hielt. "Provozier mich nicht, Spürhund. Bloß weil dein Charakter dermaßen kaputt ist, darfst du dir noch lange nicht alles erlauben."

Er hatte mich tatsächlich kalt erwischt, doch es dauerte zu meiner Erleichterung nicht lange, bis ich mein loses Mundwerk wiederfand: "Ich denke, wir sollten erst mal sehen, wie es um deinen Charakter steht, wenn dieser Ausflug vorbei ist. Willst du nicht testen, ob ich die Leute wirklich so krank mache, wie jeder mit klarem Wert sagt?"

Ich stürzte mich mithilfe meines gesamten Gewichtes auf den Inspektor, und sorge so dafür, dass er die Kontrolle verlor und ich nun seine Arme im wässrigen Untergrund festpinnen konnte. Deutlich als der Sieger hervorgehend, grinste ich ihn freudig an. Gino-san selbst bemühte sich um eine ausdruckslose Fassade, allerdings konnte ich genau sehen, wie er einen losen Wassertropfen beobachtete, den ich gerade ebenfalls meinen Körper hinunterfahren spürte. Ein Schauer jagte mir über den Rücken. Selbst jetzt ging von diesem sonst so kaltherzigen Menschen jede menge Wärme aus. Auch dieses Mal, schien er sich von selbst nicht sonderlich zu wehren. Mein Herz hatte noch nie wirklich so heftig geklopft, wie es das jetzt tat - noch nicht mal im Kampf.

"Mich würde ja interessieren, warum du Situationen wie diese hier einfach zulässt, wo du Personen wie mich doch so hasst?"

Mein Verstand wollte dem Rest von mir keine Erklärungen mehr geben, aber leitete mich trotzdem an, mich weiter hinab zu beugen. Gino-san's Atem ging genauso schnell wie mein eigener. Ob aus Wut oder einer anderen Art von Aufregung war nicht ersichtlich. Ich würde es herausfinden. Vielleicht wollte er auch selbst experimentieren. Irgendwie schien er trotz allem der Typ dafür zu sein. Ich schloss die Augen, als ich warmen Atem spüren konnte, der gegen meine Lippen blies. Ich hatte nicht mal bemerkt, dass ich inzwischen praktisch auf meinem Vorgesetzten lag.

Ein schriller Pfiff der merkwürdig anerkennend klang, tönte plötzlich durch den Wald. "Wir hätten ein seperates Sex-Zelt mitnehmen sollen. Ist nur so ein Gefühl", folgte eine Stimme in einem sehr trockenen Tonfall.

Augenblicklich versetzte Gino mir einen Stoß, sodass ich von dem warmen Körper hinunter und in das kühle Wasser segelte. "Kya!", rief ich wiederwillig und kam mit einem Platsch im Nass auf. Ich fröstelte deprimiert.

"Kougami!"

"Erklärt ihr mir mal, was das auf einmal hier ist?"


	5. Nacht 2

**Kagari's POV.:**

Nachdem Kou-chan uns förmlich aus dem kleinen Bach gezerrt hatte (ich hatte mir gerade noch rechtzeitig ein Handtuch schnappen können, um mich zu bedecken…) und entschlossenes Schweigen geherrscht hatte, war ich zurück zum Zelt geschlichen, um meinen erneut frierenden Körper zu trocknen und mir Wärme zu verschaffen. Gino-san hatte ich nicht mehr gesehen aber dies war vorhersehbar gewesen. Vermutlich hätte er den Schwanz auch eingezogen – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – wenn Kougami nicht plötzlich aufgetaucht wäre. Allerdings schien der Herr Inspektor wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Er wollte sich offensichtlich nicht mehr zeigen, ehe er gezwungen war, in das Zelt zurück zu kehren. Ich wettete darauf, dass er so tun würde, als wäre absolut nichts passiert, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal begegneten.

Frustriert kniete ich vor dem winzigen Schminkspiegel in dem Beauty-Case, das ich mir unauffällig von Sensei geborgt hatte, bevor wir abgereist waren und versuchte, meine Haare zu bändigen und zu richten. Der Abend würde bald anbrechen aber das hier war Prinzip! Auch wenn ich sicher bescheuert aussehen würde, sobald ich fertig war. Vor so ein Teil stellte man sich wirklich nur dann, wenn man vorhatte, sich zu schminken…

Die instabile „Tür" des Zeltes, welche eigentlich nur Stoff war und mittels eines Reißverschlusses geöffnet wurde, ging auf und Kougami setzte ein Bein nach dem Anderen in das Zelt. Ich konnte einen geduldigen Blick auf mir spüren und musste mich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen, dass er die Hände in die Hosentaschen geschoben hatte, aber ich sagte trotzdem nichts.

Irgendwann brach er das Schweigen: "Du machst dir jetzt deine Haare." Es klang eher nach einer Feststellung, als nach einer Frage.

"Warum nicht?"

"Es ist Abend."

"Ja und?"

Kou-chan entließ einen Schwall Luft, der nach einem schweren Seufzen klang. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde er ein heikles Thema ansprechen wollen. Er drückte sich sonst nie in der Gegenwart anderer Personen herum. "Was war das bitte vorhin?"

Als hätte ich es nicht geahnt.

Ich prustete leise. Vielleicht würde sich meine Laune ja überspielen lassen. "Nimm mir das nicht übel, aber darüber werde ich nicht mit dir reden."

"Will ich auch gar nicht, Dummkopf", erwiderte er ohne zu zögern und gelassen.

"Dann kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, was du von mir willst." Ich bemühte mich, belustigt zu reagieren.

"Ehrlich gesagt, kann ich Gino nicht finden." In Kou's Stimme schwang eine leise Spur von Sorge mit.

Ich lachte auf. "Was? Willst du mir sagen, der Typ, der sich immer als unser 'Besitzer' ausgibt, ist dir verloren gegangen?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das so lustig finden kann", gab Kou-chan zu denken. "Für uns wäre es nicht gerade von Vorteil, von ihm hier draußen allein gelassen zu werden, wenn man mal bedenkt, dass es uns verboten ist, allein draußen herumzulaufen. Spätestens, wenn wir zurück in die Stadt wollen - und das werden wir irgendwann müssen - wird es auffallen."

Typisch. Kougami's sensibler Verstand plante die perfekte Flucht, ohne es überhaupt ehrlich in Betracht zu ziehen.

Ich würgte seine Gardinenpredigt jedoch ab und drehte mich aufmunternd zu ihm herum. "Kou-chan. Das ist Gino. Der braucht Zeit um sich abzureagieren. Der kommt schon zurück - müsstest du doch am besten wissen!"

Kougami sah mich einem gemischten Gesichtsausdruck an. Als wolle er etwas loswerden, hielt sich aber anhand der Dreistigkeit dieses Satzes zurück. So oder so, es war definitiv etwas womöglich Kränkendes. Und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich es wirklich hören wollte.

"Was?"

"Bist du sicher, dass er nicht gerade stärker mit sich hadert, als du glaubst?"

"Warum sollte er denn?", fragte ich verständnislos.

"Was ihr da _getrieben _habt, sah eindeutig aus. Wie auch immer ihr jetzt darauf kommt…" Das Wort 'getrieben' sprach er besonders betont aus. Ich ahnte, in welche Richtung sich das hier jetzt entwickelte. So viel zu, er wollte nicht darüber reden.

Ich drehte mich wieder zum Spiegel herum, um mich mit meinen Haaren zu beschäftigen. "Darüber rede ich nicht", erinnerte ich ihn stur.

Kougami seufzte wiederholt, schien sich aber damit abzufinden, dass er aus mir nichts herausbekommen würde und verließ das Zelt. "So verschieden und doch so gleich…", knurrte er schlecht gelaunt.

Ich rief ihm verdattert nach: "Was meinst du damit?"

"Genau das Selbe hat Gino auch gesagt!"

"Du bist doch nur sauer, weil du schon Endzugserscheinungen hast! Gewöhn dich an die Natur, du Aschenbecher!", brüllte ich mit voller Absicht hinaus und verdrehte die Augen.

Wenn ich mich bis dahin an diesen Einfall erinnerte, würde ich, sobald wir wieder zu hause waren, Kougami's Zigarettenschachteln verstecken und seine Reaktion beobachten. Ich war mir zwar sicher, dass es nicht gut für mich ausgehen würde, sollte er herausfinden wer dahinter steckte, aber ein paar Lacher wäre es sicherlich wert.

Zufrieden betrachtete ich das Kunstwerk auf meinem Kopf und dachte noch einmal über Kou-chan's Worte nach. Wir hatten eindeutig ausgesehen. Natürlich hatten wir das. Keiner von uns hatte Anstalten gemacht, dem Ganzen ein Ende zu setzen, bevor wir etwas taten, das wir bereuen würden. Also ging ich davon aus, dass es für den Moment, für beide Seiten okay war. Und dann war Kougami dazwischen geplatzt und hatte es quasi zunichte gemacht.

Aber was sollte das überhaupt? Von mir waren dumme Aktionen zu erwarten. Ich tat schließlich oft dumme Dinge, die mir im Nachhinein vielleicht leidtaten. Aber was war in Gino-san gefahren? Warum hatte er mich nicht einfach von sich runter geschoben, wie heute morgen auch schon? Wenn ich logisch darüber nachdachte, kam ich nur zu einem Ergebnis. Weil wir alleine gewesen waren. Nun ja, für einen Großteil der Zeit.

Ich fragte mich wirklich, ob ich es weiter austesten sollte. Erst war es ein dummer Einfall gewesen. Jetzt war es viel mehr ein Experiment. Und ein interessantes dazu. Sollte ich damit weitermachen? Was wenn da 'Etwas' war? War das dann gut oder schlecht? Ich fühlte überrascht nach meinem schneller pochendem Herzen. Eigentlich hatte ich meinen Entschluss doch bereits gefällt. Ich würde sehen müssen was da war. Es wenn nötig bis zum Äußersten treiben. Ich kannte mich. Ich würde Gino-san dazu bringen -auf die eine, oder andere Art.

Ich starrte in mein eigenes nachdenkliches Gesicht, bevor ich den Spiegel zuklappte und aufstand.

"Kougami. Kagari." Na, wenn man vom Teufel sprach? Kou-chan brauchte sich nun wirklich nicht zu sehr zu sorgen. Gino-san hörte sich an, als ginge es ihm den Umständen entsprechend. Also wie immer.

Ich lehnte mich - wie ich hoffte, unauffällig - aus dem Eingang des Zeltes ins Freie, um sicherzugehen, dass die Luft rein war. Gino-san wirkte okay. Das war ein gutes Zeichen. Es bedeutete, dass er mir nicht wie selbstverständlich den Kopf abreißen würde, sobald er mich in seiner Nähe bemerkte.

Der Inspektor fuhr nur kurz zu mir herum, bevor er mich wütend anfunkelte. Dann entfernte er sich wieder ein wenig. Ich stutzte. Was sollte das jetzt gewesen sein? Natürlich war es eine bessere Reaktion als ich gehofft hatte, schließlich war es nur eine leere Warnung, nichts gefährliches. Dennoch war es irgendwie komisch. Wenn dieser Mensch sich anders verhielt, als er das sonst tat, steckte immer etwas dahinter. Ob das auch so gut war?

"Was ist?", fragte Kougami schließlich abwartend.

"Die Sonne geht unter. Ich will, dass ihr ein Lagerfeuer für die Nacht vorbereitet", befahl Gino-san schlicht und ging erneut seiner Wege. Anscheinend wollte er uns erneut auf der Arbeit sitzen lassen. Sollte er doch. Bei der Laune, die er gerade an den Tag legte, war es mir sogar lieber.

Kougami und ich tauschten einen kurzen, fragenden Blick, bevor Gino-san hinter dem Zelt verschwand - wobei er den Eindruck machte, etwas furchtbar Wichtiges zu tun zu haben, was er uns ohne zu zögern vorzog - und ich heraustrat.

Kou-chan musterte mich zweifelnd.

Ich atmete genervt aus. "Was ist jetzt wieder?"

"Garnichts." Er schüttelte beteuernd den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Also irgendetwas stimmte doch mit diesem Ausflug gehörig nicht. Erst warf Gino-san seine ach so wertvollen Vorsätze über Bord und machte den Eindruck eines rolligen Katers, und dann begann Kougami doch tatsächlich mehr Emotionen zu zeigen, ohne seine Zigarette ausdrücken zu müssen, damit seine Miene sich änderte. Wir waren verflucht. Ganz sicher. Oder es war die Luft. Ja! Es war ganz bestimmt die Frische Luft - die tat uns allen nicht gut. Ich konnte ohnehin nicht behaupten, dass mit mir alles in Ordnung war. Nein, mir ging es unter Garantie auch nicht blendend. Sonst wäre ich niemals auf die Idee gekommen, Gino-san nicht zu stoppen. Der Mann war zwar nicht gerade hässlich, aber bis vor kurzem hatte ich noch nicht mal gewusst, dass er überhaupt mein Typ war!

"Na gut. Sag's mir wenn du willst. Ich kann warten. Aber hilf mir wenigstens.", Schulterzuckend machte ich Anstalten, an meinem Kollegen vorbei zu gehen, doch ich wurde aufgehalten. In Form von Kougami's Arm, der sich um meinen Unterarm legte und beinahe hineinbohrte. Er sah mich mit einem fast schon strengen Blick an. "Doch raus mit der Sprache?", riet ich insgeheim nervös.

"Kagari, sag mir was das soll", forderte Kou-chan kopfschüttelnd. Er wirkte wie immer. Trotzdem stach hervor, dass er sich auf einem Terrain befand, auf dem er keine Erfahrung hatte.

"Sag du es mir! Du hast mich schließlich angesprochen…", beschwerte ich mich und zog meinen Arm ansatzweise zurück. Er könnte mich inzwischen los lassen, aber das schien er nicht vorzuhaben.

"Du benimmst dich merkwürdig", behauptete er, immer noch, ohne von mir abzulassen.

Ich blinzelte. "Ich benehme mich merkwürdig? _Du _hältst mich hier fest, als wolltest du mich bedrohen. Ich bin ernsthaft überrascht, dass noch niemand vor dir weggelaufen ist! Vermutlich unterschätzt man dich, weil du mit den Straßenscannern nicht viel ausrichten kannst… Kou-chan! Was auch immer ich dir getan habe, du hättest mit mir reden können! Du brauchst mein Dasein hier wirklich nicht zu beenden, auch wenn es keiner wird nachprüfen können!", plapperte ich in gespieltem Entsetzen.

Kougami sah mich für eine Sekunde verwirrt blinzelnd an, bevor er mich losließ. "Du hast keine Ahnung, was ich dir sagen will, oder?"

"Wie oft muss ich das denn noch beteuern?!" Ich zog meinen Arm mit Schwung zurück und rieb an der wunden Stelle. Dieser Kerl konnte wirklich zudrücken… "Wie wär's, wenn du mir sagst, was du sagen willst?"

Er schob nachdenklich die Hände in die Hosentaschen und schien nicht recht zu wissen, wie er mit der Sprache herausrücken sollte. "Es ist beinahe Abend, warum genau fängst du jetzt noch damit an, deine Haare irgendwie herzurichten?"

Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Was hast du denn heute mit meinen Haaren?!"

"Es geht nicht um die Haare!", wies er mich gefrustet zurecht.

"Um was dann?"

"Erst die Sache unten am Fluss und jetzt das. Was soll ich denn Anderes denken?" Es klang fast schon, als würde er mir Vorwürfe machen wollen.

Erst verstand ich nicht so wirklich, doch dann machte es Klick. Und ich prustete los. "Kou-chan!"

Angesprochener sah mich unbeeindruckt an.

"Du machst dir aber jetzt nicht ernsthaft sorgen, dass da gefühlsmäßig etwas ist, und ich seine ausnutzen will, oder?!"

Vielleicht war es nicht unbedingt klug, ihn so vehement auszulachen, aber in solchen Situationen konnte ich mir einfach nicht helfen.

"Eigentlich dachte ich daran, dass du möglicherweise seinen Wert beeinflusst, aber das ist ja auch möglich. Vielen Dank, Kagari", knurrte Kougami.

Ich wischte mir eine Lachträne aus dem Augenwinkel und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Da ist nichts. Von meiner Seite aus nicht, und von seiner wahrscheinlich schon gar nicht! Ich weiß nicht was du da unten gedacht hast zu sehen, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, es war nicht das, wonach es ausgehen hat. Ich weiß zwar auch nicht was es war, aber das nicht. Und da ich nicht vorhabe ihn aufzureißen und wegzuwerfen, oderso, brauchst du dir auch keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich bin doch kein verliebtes Schulmädchen, Kou-chan!"

Kougami sah mich noch ein paar Sekunden lang zweifelnd an, bevor er an mir vorbei ging und wortlos mit der Arbeit begann. Ich zuckte die Schultern und ging ihm zur Hand. Er wusste am ehesten von uns beiden, was zu tun war.

Ich konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, dass er das Ganze missverstanden hatte und sich sorgte. Gino-san und Kou-chan waren alte Freunde und kannten sich länger. Das merkte man in gewissen Situationen. Trotzdem. Ich wusste ja selbst nicht genau, was los war. Ich schob die Schuld immer noch der frischen Luft zu. Die veränderte uns… Ganz bestimmt. Ich verdrehte über mich selbst die Augen, während ich den letzten Holzscheit platzierte und Kougami mit dem Feuerzeug anrückte.

"Im Dienst kann ich es ja verstehen, aber wenigstens hier könnte er mit anpacken…", murmelte ich leise, als ich bemerkte, dass Gino-san schon wieder verschwunden war.

"Vielleicht muss er nachdenken", erinnerte Kougami.

Ich ließ die Schultern hängen. "Kou-chan, ich sagte doch, da ist nichts!"

"Sicher?"

Für einen Augenblick durchfuhr mich eine Gänsehaut, als er das so einfach sagte, aber ich verdrängte diesen Gedanken absichtlich. Kougami übertrieb es mit seiner Fürsorge. Das war vermutlich alles. Gino-san war wahrscheinlich nur geschockt darüber, im entscheidenden Moment vor Schreck gelähmt gewesen zu sein. Ja, das musste es sein.

Kaum brannte das Feuer, tauchte auch ein gewisser Inspektor wieder auf der Bildfläche auf, als wäre er nie weg gewesen. Stumm ließ er sich einfach auf den behelfsmäßigen Stamm, der als Sitzbank diente, fallen und starrte in die Flammen.

Als wäre das unser Zeichen gewesen, entfernten Kou-chan und ich uns zögerlich. Wir waren uns wohl einig: Im Moment war mit Gino-san nicht gut Kirschen essen. Ihm fehlte nur noch diese Comic-mäßige Gewitterwolke, welche permanent über seinem Kopf schwebte.

"Ich äh… bin mir sicher ich hab Marshmallows mitgehen lassen!", entschuldigte ich mich, um möglichst schnell wegzukommen.

"Ist das dein Ernst?" Kou-chan schien nicht sonderlich begeistert.

"Was hast du gegen Marshmallows?!"

"Nichts! Es ist nur irgendwie ein Klischee."

"Ach, stellt euch nicht so an - es ist lustig und passt, okay?" Ich habe die Tatsache, dass ich meine Kindliche Seite nie verloren habe, ja immer als Vorteil gesehen… Mit diesen Worten entfernte ich mich also glücklicherweise von meinen zwei schlecht gelaunten Mitreisenden, um in meiner Tasche nach den Süßigkeiten zu kramen.

Als ich zurück zum Feuer schlenderte, warf ich Kougami die Tüte mit Absicht entgegen. Natürlich fing er sie auf. Durch ein bisschen Süßkram würde er sich wohl nie aus der Ruhe bringen lassen. Nein, der lustige Part sollte erst noch kommen. Man stelle sich nun bitte Kou-chan vor, wie er die Tüte aufreißt, genau einen Marshmallow herausrupft und ihn sich prüfend vor das Gesicht hält. Dazu saß Gino-san ihm gegenüber und war damit beschäftigt ihn zu mustern, als wäre sein langjähriger Freund ein Alien. Ich verkniff mir das Lachen.

Kougami drückte auf die biegsame Süßigkeit, als wäre ihm das Konzept nicht bekannt. "Wir sollen die jetzt wirklich über dem Feuer essen", stellte er wenig aufgeregt fest. Dabei hielt seine Stimme einen Tonfall inne, als hätte er sich nie damit beschäftigt und als interessiere es ihn auch nicht - weswegen er keine Ahnung zu haben schien, was genau man tat.

"Du steckst es auf einen Stock und hältst es über das Feuer", schaltete sich nach gefühlten Stunden Gino-san ein, welcher seine Schweige-Phase überwunden zu haben schien. Es war nur logisch, dass er das wusste.

"Aber… die sind alle dreckig", protestierte Kou-chan. Mit viel Mühe verkniff ich mir das Kichern. Sonst war er immer so gelassen, jetzt allerdings klang er bald so ungläubig, wie ein kleines Kind.

"Deswegen macht das heute auch keiner mehr", murrte Gino-san, wobei er einen giftigen Blick in meine Richtung sandte.

Ich fröstelte. Vielleicht war die Idee nicht die Beste gewesen.

Die Sonne war mittlerweile untergegangen. Die Nacht war hereingebrochen und es würde bald stockfinster sein. Gino-san saß direkt vor dem knisternden Feuerholz - was übrigens das einzige Geräusch war, dass in unserer Nähe zu hören war - und schien sich bereits aufzuwärmen. Vielleicht würde das 'romantische' Lagerfeuer seine Laune ja bessern. Mir half es jedenfalls nicht. Die hellen Flammen in der finsteren Nacht waren der reinste Mücken-Lockruf…

Ich setzte mich nicht direkt ans Feuer, so wie die beiden Anderen, aber über den Abend hinweg fanden die Viecher mich trotzdem immer wieder. Offenbar wirkte ich auf die zum Anbeißen, ganz in Gegensatz zu gewissen anderen Leuten. Die unerwünschten Begegnungen mit diesen Insekten hatte zur Folge, dass immer wieder ein lautes Klatschen ertönte, dass Kou-chan's und Gino-san's Aufmerksamkeit immer wieder in meine Richtung lenkte. Entweder ich erwischte diese Dinger nicht richtig, oder es kamen immer welche nach…

Nach dem geschätzten 150. Mal: "Kagari!" Gino-san's Stimme verhallte in der Dunkelheit.

"Ich kann nichts dafür - ich werde gerade zur Hälfte leer gesaugt! Außerdem ist es unglaublich, wo diese Mistviecher überall rankommen…", jammerte ich, um mich zu verteidigen.

Kougami stand unvermittelt auf und trat wortlos seinen Weg zurück in das Zelt an.

"Kou-chan! Geh nicht weg…" Ich wollte gerade nicht mit meinem Vorgesetzten alleine sein, der allem Anschein nach immer noch mehr als wütend auf mich war. Vielleicht sollte ich sichergehen, dass kein großer Stein in der Nähe lag, mit dem man Leute bewusstlos prügeln konnte…

"Das hör ich mir nicht an…", kam die Antwort bloß zurück, bevor seine Umrisse verschwanden und man den Zelteingang hörte, der auf und zu gezogen wurde. Ich hoffte bloß die Viecher fanden ihren Weg nicht ins Zelt, wo sie mich dann befielen wenn ich wehrlos vor mich hinschlummerte.

"Und weg ist eine potentielle Ablenkung für euch Drecksviecher…", seufzte ich.

"Hast du neben den Marshmallows daran gedacht, Insektenspray einzupacken?"

Beinah hätte Gino-san's Stimme mich erschreckt, so plötzlich wie ich sie vernahm, und so merkwürdig sein Tonfall war. Ich blickte zu ihm hinüber. Er trug diesen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau. Außerdem starrte er mich direkt an, aber irgendwie auch nicht. Als sehe er durch mich hindurch. Langsam aber sicher begann er, mir Angst zu machen. Und ich war noch nicht mal bei Horror-Spielen ängstlich…

"Scheiße", fluchte ich, als ich realisierte, dass ich ausgerechnet diese eine Sache vergessen hatte.

"Typisch."

Ich beobachtete Gino-san. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich einen Bauchtanz vor ihm aufführen konnte, ohne dass er es wirklich sah. Natürlich würde ich es nicht probieren, aber was auch immer er in seinem Kopf immer und immer wieder abwog, es nahm ihn ganz schön ein. Ich starrte zu seinen Händen hinab. Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er tatsächlich zu einem Ast gegriffen hatte, um ihn ins Feuer zu halten. Ihm selbst vermutlich genau so wenig.

"Dein Stock fängt an zu brennen", sagte ich tonlos.

Keine Reaktion.

Und wirklich. Kennt ihr das, wenn ihr ein Streichholz - oder etwas anderes, Hauptsache es brannte - mit dem Kopf nach unten gehalten habt, und die Flamme sich trotzdem nach oben gefressen hat, wo sie fast an eure Hand herangekommen wäre? Ungefähr so fraß sich ein kleiner Teil des Feuers nun den Ast entlang.

"Du hältst den Stock zu tief."

Immer noch nichts.

"Du verbrennst dich…", Mittlerweile klang meine Stimme ein wenig aufgeregter. Als ich immer noch keine Antwort bekam, sprang ich auf und hechtete gerade rechtzeitig zu ihm hinüber. "GINO-SAN!" Ich entriss ihm den brennenden Stock und schlug fluchend immer wieder auf den staubigen Boden ein, bis das Flämmchen erlosch. Wenn der Kerl mich nicht hätte… Das würde ihn noch einen Gefallen kosten.

Erst jetzt schien er wirklich wieder aus seiner Trance zu erwachen. "Was machst du da?", fragte er entgeistert.

"Verhindern, dass du dich selbst abfackelst!", fuhr ich ihn ohne nachzudenken an.

Nicht jeder schrie seinen Chef an, ich wusste das. Aber was hatte ich schließlich schon zu verlieren? Gino-san durfte mich auch gar nicht feuern. Zumindest nicht, weil ich ihm unsympathisch war. Höchstens, wenn ich nicht mehr von Nutzen war. Wann immer das auch sein würde - ich hoffte auf einen Zeitpunkt, in ein paar Jahrzehnten.

Ich warf den abgebrannten Zweig zu Boden, griff nach einem Neuen, steckte einen Marshmallow auf die Spitze und adjustierte ihn über der Flamme, nachdem ich ihn einem verdatterten Gino-san in die Hand gedrückt hatte. "Für's Protokoll: Wenn du versuchst Marshmallows zu rösten, steck vorher einen auf den Stock, und dann halt ihn _über _die Flamme und nicht volle Möhre mitten rein!"

Ich grinste, als er mir diesen 'Verkauf-mich-nicht-für-dumm-Blick' zukommen ließ. "Hey, steck dich nicht selbst in Brand, und dir bleibt die Gardinenpredigt erspart."

Er entschloss sich, weiter in das Feuer zu starren. "Wieso die Marshmallows?"

Auf diese Frage war ich nicht vorbereitet gewesen. "Weil ich dachte, es könnte lustig werden?"

"Aber wieso?" Gino-san schien auf etwas anspielen zu wollen, dass ihm eine kleine Ablenkung bot.

"Ich weiß ja nicht, ob es dir in den Sinn gekommen ist, aber ich hatte nie die Möglichkeit auf so einen dämlichen Camping-Ausflug. Ich wollt's halt mal ausprobieren.", Ich spürte einen Blick auf mir ruhen und nahm ihm den Ast vorsichtig erneut aus der Hand und hielt ihn über die Flamme. Der Mann hatte echt einen Hang zur Pyromanie… "Wenn wir jetzt gerade schon Wahrheit oder Pflicht ohne Pflicht spielen, wie kommt es, dass du den ganzen Abend schon so seltsam drauf bist? Also… seltsamer als sonst, versteht sich." Ich spürte das Grinsen auf meinen Lippen, das mir bald vergehen sollte.

"Du willst jetzt eine ehrliche Antwort?"

"Jup."

Ein Ruck erfasste mich, der zur Folge hatte, dass mir der Stock mit dem fertigen Marshmallow im hohen Bogen aus der Hand glitt und eine Bruchlandung in das nächste Gebüsch absolvierte, während ich einmal mit dem Rücken auf der provisorischen Bank aufkam, nur um danach im Dreck zu landen. Ich verfolgte die Landebahn des Marshmallows verwirrt mit den Augen, bevor ich merkte, dass ein Gewicht sich auf mir befand. Ich starrte in dessen Richtung und traf direkt auf Gino-san's bloße Augen. Die Brille musste ihm wohl vom Gesicht gesegelt sein. Freiwillig würde er sie nicht abnehmen.

Er pinnte meine Arme unbarmherzig auf der Erde fest. "Ehrlich gesagt, zerbreche ich mir den Kopf darüber, was das heute morgen sollte."

Ich sah ihn vermutlich für ein paar Sekunden aus großen Augen an, bevor ich belustigt schnaubte. "Du bist ja so ein _Pessimist_!"

Gino-san sah mich verdutzt an. Offenbar hatte ich ihn aus dem Konzept gebracht. "Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?"

"Du siehst in allem das Schlechte, und machst dir unnötig Sorgen! Dieser Ausflug war für dich eine Bestrafung, dabei verwette ich meinen Hintern, dass es das genau Gegenteil hatte sein sollen. Du fühlst dich beleidigt, wenn du deine Brille nicht trägst, weil du einem gewissen Herrn ähnlich siehst, der zufällig dein Vater ist. Klar, du hast ja als kleines Kind bestimmt nicht zu ihm aufgesehen. Und oh, ein nackter Enforcer hat dich angesprungen. Wahrscheinlich dachtest du, das wäre eine Art Angriff… Womit denn? So erstaunlich ist mein Ding nicht…"

"Kagari!", zischte Gino-san wütend, der seine Stellung nicht gewechselt hatte. "Nicht so laut. Die Straßenscanner sind nicht hier. Ich hoffe dir ist klar, dass du 'verschwinden' könntest, und es würde nie nachgeforscht worden."

"Und du ARSCHLOCH verstehst es immer noch nicht!", fluchte ich weiter. Ich war sonst nicht der Typ, der schimpfte. Wirklich nicht.

Gino-san sah regelrecht erschrocken aus.

"Die Straßenscanner sind hier nicht, ich kann dafür nicht bestraft werden - man kann mir nichts nachweisen!", äffte ich ihn halbwegs nach.

Ich warf ihn mit einem Mal von mir herunter, so dass ich nun die Oberhand hatte. "Fang mal ernsthaft an, darüber nachzudenken, was du getan hättest, wenn das nicht ich gewesen wäre, sprich kein Abschaum. Kein Vollstrecker." Mir blieb der kleine Stich in meinem Herzen, den ich mir selbst zufügte, als ich mich so selbstverständlich selbst als Abschaum bezeichnete nicht erspart.

Erst machte er den Eindruck, als würde er wirklich darüber nachdenken. "Hilfe, eine perverser Irrer fällt mich an, wieso funktionieren die Scanner nicht? Ruft das Büro für Öffentliche Sicherheit - oh Mist, das bin ich", schilderte Gino-san trocken. Der Witz war beinahe zu originell für den immer mürrischen Inspektor.

Wieso konnte mich einfach niemand ernst nehmen?

"Du bist vielleicht ein Stimmungskiller…", Ich gab es auf und ließ meinen Kopf kraftlos auf seine Schultern sinken. "Das war's. Ich stelle meine Bemühungen hiermit ein!"

Gino's Brust hob und senkte sich für einen Moment unregelmäßiger, fast schon, als würde er kichern. "Wenn du baggern willst, musst du dir aber mehr Mühe geben", belehrte er tonlos.

Ich zuckte unmerklich zusammen. Also war heute Morgen doch keine vollständige Einbildung gewesen. Er hatte es sehr wohl gemerkt und war mit seinem Verstand auch anwesend gewesen!

Ich hob gerade noch rechtzeitig meinen Kopf, als mein gesamter Körper nach vorn gezogen wurde, um mich dazu zu zwingen, direkt in ein grüngraues Augenpaar zu starren. Ich weiß nicht, wie er es geschafft hatte, dass meine Stirn direkt gegen seine prallte, aber er hatte es irgendwie bewerkstelligt. Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich augenblicklich und mir wurde unerträglich warm. Die Tatsache, dass ich noch nie _wirklich_ jemanden geküsst hatte, ganz zu schweigen von Sex, erschwerte mir die derzeitige Situation ungemein. Wenn man bedachte, dass ich ein Vollstrecker war, und man mich in der Regel mied, war es verständlich aber wenn man das mal vergaß, war es einfach nur… peinlich. Ich konnte einen fremden Atem spüren, der warm auf meine eigenen Lippen traf. So unendlich nah…

In meinem Augenwinkel wurde ein kleines Licht angeknipst und ich schreckte hoch. Wie selbstverständlich schob Gino-san mich schnell von sich herunter und rückte von mir ab.

_"Ja, ich hab dich auch lieb, Gino!"_, dachte ich verbittert.

Im Zelt beschien das Licht einer Taschenlampe Kougami's aufrecht sitzende Figur. "Immer noch 'nichts', Kagari?", fragte er fast schon im Tonfall eines besorgten Elternteils. Nicht, dass ich das sonderlich beurteilen konnte.

Ich seufzte auf. Frustriert. Es war mir egal, ob man meine schlechte Laune heraushören konnte - so langsam war es bereits ein Ding der Unhöflichkeit, dass Kou-chan ständig den absolut miesesten Moment abpasste, um dazwischen zu platzen. "Du solltest echt aufhören zu spannern!"

"Ihr liegt zwei Meter vom Zelt entfernt, ich brauchte mir nicht unbedingt Mühe geben!", knurrte Kougami.

Der Abend war gelaufen.


	6. Tag 3

**Ginoza's P.O.V.:**

_Einen Schritt nach dem Anderen setzte ich durch das Unterholz. Es war dumm, aber sollte ich jemals eine Fluchtmöglichkeit wahrnehmen, oder gezwungen sein, mich verstecken zu müssen, wäre dies der perfekte Platz. Ich war umgeben von dichtem Grün. So, wie eigentlich jeder einzelne Abschnitt dieses Waldes aussah. Die Sonne schien zaghaft durch die Baumwipfel weit über mir und tauchte die Erde zu meinen Füßen in warme Töne. Besagte Erde knisterte, wann immer ich einen weiteren Schritt tat. Der Wind blies nur leicht, und verwehte meine Haare. Ein einziges, leises Vogelzwitschern war irgendwo zwischen den Blättern zu vernehmen. Er rief nach einer Antwort, erhielt aber in diesem Moment keine._

_Ehrlich gesagt war es Glück gewesen, dass ich mich nicht sofort verlaufen hatte. So hatte ich mir diesen Ort gemerkt. Bereits nach dem ersten Vorfall mit diesem Hund – der sich eindeutig zu viel erlaubte – hatte ich mich hierher zurückgezogen, um mich zu beruhigen zu versuchen und meine Gedanken zu sortieren. Es hatte geholfen. Dennoch hatte ich das unwillkürliche Gefühl, dass ich mich in naher Zukunft öfter würde verstecken müssen._

_Es war nichts weiter als eine simple Lichtung, nicht weit von unserem erwählten Zeltplatz entfernt, trotzdem hatte dieser Ort etwas an sich, dass ich wohl tief innen drin mochte. Ein akzeptabler Ersatz für einige Stunden zusammen mit meinem persönlichen Psychiater, wenn man so wollte. Manchmal hatte eine gewisse Person eben doch Recht, wenn er von den Zeiten sprach, in denen die Technik und das System noch nicht derart ausgeprägt gewesen waren._

_Allmählich war die Zeit gekommen, mir etwas zu überlegen. Kagari verhielt sich komisch. Und er war nicht der Typ dafür, irgendetwas aufzugeben, solange er die Sache noch nicht gründlich übertrieben, oder komplett in den Sand gesetzt hatte. Wenn ich also nicht bald etwas unternahm, würde ich Probleme kriegen. Besser gesagt, er würde sie mir bescheren. Das durfte ich nicht zulassen. Und diesem Hund zu viele Freiheiten zu erlauben… Das musste ich wirklich unterbinden! Nur wie? Ich wusste ja nicht mal, woran es lag – warum er sich so seltsam verhielt. Nun, seltsam, sogar für Kagari's Verhältnisse. Eine Zeit lang, hatte ich vermutet, es könnte an mir liegen. Diesen Gedanken hatte ich allerdings auch schnell wieder verworfen. Ich benahm mich nicht anders – ich benahm mich wie immer. Und Kagari war noch sehr jung, in Relation zu den Anderen und mir selbst gesehen. Sein Charakter war ebenfalls noch nicht das, was man erwachsen nannte. Es lag also auf der Hand, wer die Schuld trug. Das brachte mich der Lösung des Problems aber noch lange nicht näher, wenn ich nicht wusste, was überhaupt das Problem war!_

_Als ich an einer Weggabelung angelangt war blieb ich abrupt stehen. Ich verzichtete, eine Richtung zu wählen, da ich mich nicht verlaufen wollte. Außerdem war mir gerade eine Eingebung gekommen. Während ich also auf dem Absatz kehrt machte – mir bewusst wurde, wie seltsam ich in diesem Moment aussehen musste – setzte sich der Plan in meinem Kopf zusammen._

_Was würde passieren, wenn ich auf Kagari's Quatsch einging? Zu verhindern war es ohnehin nicht mehr und ich würde ergründen können, was genau es war… Ich musste einzig und allein darauf achten, es nicht meinerseits zu übertreiben. Das würde sonst noch in einer Katastrophe enden. Das Verhalten des Spürhundes war eindeutig, keine Frage. In einem Job wie meinem, hatte man zwar keine Zeit, sich um eine romantische Beziehung zu sorgen, aber ich war davon überzeugt, dass ich diese Art der „Kommunikation" nicht verlernt hatte. Und wenn doch, war es unwahrscheinlich, dass es jemandem wie Kagari auffallen würde – einem weitestgehend unerfahrenen Vollstrecker, der sein Leben lang unter Beobachtung verbracht hatte. Wenn er nicht gerade mit Kougami oder dem Alten geschlafen hatte, konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass er äußerst viele Erfahrungen in dem Bereich sammeln konnte. Außerdem war er wirklich noch jung. Und Karanomori, sowie Kunidzuka fielen ohnehin als Möglichkeit weg. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Das ging mich nun wirklich nichts an._

_Zusätzlich bereitete mir der Gedanke, an Kagari zusammen mit Kougami, oder – Gott behüte! – meinem Vater, großes Unbehagen. Ich fröstelte und schob den hartnäckigen Gedanken stur beiseite._

_Es war also beschlossene Sache. Ich musste mich nur immer wieder daran erinnern, keinen falschen Schritt zu machen._

**Am nächsten Morgen**

Meine Augen flogen auf. Mein Rücken und meine Wirbelsäule fühlten sich zwei Mal so gerädert an, wie am gestrigen Morgen. Außerdem schmerzten meine Arme leicht. Ich bewegte mich prüfend auf dem harten Zeltboden hin und her, bevor ich resigniert und still liegen blieb. Ich betete, dass diese Woche schnell vorbei sein würde. Mein Rücken würde das keine Sekunde länger mitmachen als nötig und ich konnte gut und gern darauf verzichten, mit Anfang 30 Heizdecken aus gesundheitlichen Gründen in Anspruch nehmen zu müssen.

Warum musste ich diesen Traum träumen? Unglücklicherweise gehörte meine Wenigkeit zu den Menschen, die Erlebtes im Schlaf rekapitulierten. Tatsächlich wären mir manchmal Alpträume sehr viel genehmer. Das hatte ich gedacht und gesehen, kurz vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit. Kurz bevor ich tatsächlich wieder zu den Vollstreckern zurückgegangen war, um meinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Es hatte mehr oder weniger funktioniert. Und dann hatte Kougami es vermasselt. In jedem anderen Moment, wäre ich ihm insgeheim unheimlich dankbar gewesen…

Ich wollte mich umdrehen, doch ein ersticktes, unzufriedenes Murren ertönte, unmittelbar hinter mir. Als ich den Quell des Geräusches ausmachte, indem ich meinen Kopf leicht zur Seite, nach hinten drehte, unterdrückte ich das Verlangen, die Augen zu verdrehen. Hatte ich es doch gewusst. Kagari lag dicht in meinem Rücken, und machte den Eindruck, als wäre er an meine Kehrseite festgeklebt worden. Natürlich. War er es also doch gewesen, der angefangen hatte! Im selben Moment, wollte ich mich für diesen Gedanken selbst schlagen. Ich war keine Acht Jahre mehr alt. Wer von uns Beiden angefangen hatte, spielte wohl leider keine Rolle mehr.

Also drehte ich mich so vorsichtig wie mögliche um, schob meine Arme nach vorne und drückte den Vollstrecker von mir weg. Mit einem Schmatzen und einem schläfrigen Grinsen – welches vermuten ließ, dass er immer noch tief im Land der Träume versunken war – rollte er einmal vollständig nach links und breitete sich dort höchstzufrieden aus. Als wäre es geplant. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Ein Kompliment war das nicht gerade…

Erst nach einigen Sekunden, die verstrichen, bemerkte ich, dass etwas fehlte – oder besser gesagt; Jemand fehlte. Keine Spur von Kougami. Fast hätte ich eine Art Mulde an der Stelle erwartet, auf der er vermutlich so wie letzte Nacht geschlafen hatte. Der fest bespannte Zeltboden gab jedoch keine Auskunft darüber wo, und ob Kougami überhaupt jemals hier geschlafen hatte. Zu meiner Schande registrierte mein schlaftrunkener Verstand auch erst später, was das bedeutete. Einer der Vollstrecker war während meiner Aufsicht ausgebüxt… Wut machte sich zuerst in mir breit, gefolgt von Sorge. Sowohl um diesen Idioten, der bei der ersten Gelegenheit hingerichtet werden würde, als auch um meinen Job, den ich gewiss bald nicht mehr machen würde, sollte das heraus kommen. Und das würde es.

**Kagari's P.O.V.:**

Unsanft wurde ich aus dem Schlaf gerissen, in Form eines Hiebs, der mir in die Seite verpasst wurde, sodass ich eine 180°-Rolle vollzog. Es hatte nicht besonders wehgetan, so fiel es mir leicht, die Augen einfach geschlossen zu halten und vorzugeben, weiterzuschlafen. Wenn diese Person mich unbedingt wecken musste, konnte er das auch etwas weniger rabiat tun. Abgesehen davon war es bestimmt nicht unamüsant Gino-san auf die Palme zu bringen. Es musste sich einfach um ihn handeln. Kou-chan war immerhin schon aus dem Zelt verschwunden. Schon vor ein paar Stunden, wenn ich mich nicht irrte.

»Kagari!«, knurrte es nach einer Weile an mein Ohr.

Ich murrte nur und machte Anstalten mich faul herumzuwälzen.

»Wach auf.« Er klang bei Weitem nicht drohend, aber dennoch schlecht gelaunt.

»Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Gino-san…«, begrüßte ich ihn schließlich, um zumindest seine Wut nicht noch weiter zu steigern.

»Wo ist Kougami?«

Es schien nicht so, als wäre er sonderlich erfreut zu sehen, dass mein Kollege nicht an seinem „Schlafplatz" war, sobald Gino aufgewacht war. Vielleicht schwang sogar ein bisschen Sorge in seiner Stimme mit, der Ärger überwog jedoch, wie immer. Dass er sich wahrhaftige Sorgen machte, war zurzeit ohnehin eher unwahrscheinlich. Schließlich würde man _ihm _die Schuld zuweisen, wenn einer seiner Angestellten tatsächlich davongelaufen war. So und nicht anders musste es wohl für den Inspektor aussehen.

Jedoch war Kougami sicherlich nicht weggelaufen.

»Wie spät ist es?«, murrte ich verschlafen.

»9:42 Uhr. Wo ist er also jetzt?«, beantwortete Gino-san ungeduldig.

»Was?!«, rief ich aus und warf die Hände fassungslos in die Luft. »Das ist viel zu früh!«

»Kagari.«

»Ist ja gut! Er ist nicht weggelaufen oder so, falls du das denkst.«

»Was dann?!«

Ich zögerte für einen winzigen Moment. Klar konnte ich ihm jetzt erzählen, was ich gesehen hatte, aber ich bezweifelte trotzdem stark, dass Gino-san sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden geben würde, geschweige denn, dass er würde ruhig bleiben können. Dieser Mann war oftmals ein entnervtes Bündel voller sorgfältig weggeschlossener Emotionen. Er war noch nicht mal der Typ dafür, stark auszurasten. Trotzdem tat er es gelegentlich. Ich konnte nicht anders, als mich zu fragen, ob diese Reise diese seiner Seiten hervorgehoben hatte. Fast kam es mir so vor, als hätte er es seitdem schwieriger, die Ruhe zu bewahren.

»Was ist jetzt?«, hakte Gino-san nach, als er verstand, dass ich schon zu lange schwieg.

»Er hat mich geweckt. Und gesagt, dass er einen Spaziergang macht. Um mal von _uns_ loszukommen und seine Ruhe zu haben.« Ich kam nicht umhin das „uns" besonders zu betonen. Um meinen Gegenüber ein wenig zu ärgern, natürlich.

»Was?! Wann war das?« Man konnte die Spannung in seiner Stimme regelrecht spüren.

Ich setzte mich endlich vollständig auf und rieb mir den Schlaf aus den Augen. »Öh.. Gute Frage… So um 4:00 Uhr in der Früh?«

»Kagari, das war vor fast sechs Stunden!« Entgeistert sprang Gino-san auf.

»Ich kann rechnen, danke«, erwiderte ich schlecht gelaunt und tat es ihm gegen meinen Willen gleich.

Er sandte mir einen Blick, der mich vermutlich dazu bringen sollte, ein schlechtes Gewissen zu entwickeln. Er starrte mich damit direkt an, als wollte er mich damit einmal in der Mitte aufspalten. »Du weißt es seit sechs Stunden und kommst nicht auf die Idee, dass man ihn nach ca. zwei Stunden, als er immer noch nicht zurück war, suchen sollte?!«

Ich eilte zu dem von Sensei geborgten, geradezu lächerlichen Spiegel hinüber und fummelte mir meine Spangen ins Haar, um es wenigstens ein wenig aus meinem Gesicht heraus zu halten. Ob ich das tat, weil mich meine Haare wirklich störten, oder um diesen dämlichen, strengen Blick nicht mehr ertragen zu müssen, das wusste ich nicht.

»Ich dachte eben nicht, dass er so lange wegbleibt, okay? Irgendwann bin ich dann auch eingeschlafen – so zwanzig Minuten später! Und zu meiner Verteidigung; du lagst die ganze Zeit lautstark schnarchend direkt daneben, und bist nicht mal kurz aufgewacht…«

Gino-san zog eine Miene, die für sich sprach. _Ich schnarche nicht!_

**5 Stunden zuvor **

_Etwas rüttelte an meiner Schulter. Es zog mich geradewegs aus dem Traumlosen Sumpf, namens Schlaf, in dem ich mich gerade noch befunden hatte. Fast augenblicklich öffnete ich blinzelnd die Augen. Ich wurde von Dunkelheit begrüßt und von den schwarzen Umrissen einer Gestalt, die sich halb über mich gebeugt hatte. Das Schwarz der Gestalt und das Schwarz der Nacht unterschieden sich kaum voneinander. Mein Verstand klärte sich weit genug auf um zu begreifen, dass eine Hand die ganze Zeit an meiner rechten Schulter gerüttelt hatte, um mich wachzumachen._

_Ich ertappte mich dabei, wie ich die schwarze Figur verständnislos anstarrte._

_Die Umrisse kamen meinem verschlafenen Hirn wirklich bekannt vor aber ich konnte sie einfach nicht zuordnen._

_Die Gestalt starrte mir ihrerseits ebenso entgegen, bevor die Person dahinter zu verstehen schien, dass ich sie, oder besser ihn, nicht erkannte. »Kagari«, meldete sich daraufhin Kou's Stimme._

_Achso, es war Kou-chan… Jetzt erkannte ich auch die unordentliche Frisur und die Statur, die eigentlich nur zu Kougami gehören konnte._

_»Was ist? Was willst du? Wie spät ist es?«, murmelte ich im Halbschlaf und in einer Tour._

_»4:09 Uhr. Ich gehe frische Luft schnappen«, informierte er mich, richtete sich nun vollends auf und schob die Hände in gewohnter Manier in die Hosentaschen._

_Verdammt, nun nutzte es ohnehin nichts mehr, die Augen zuzukneifen und weiterschlafen zu wollen. Ich war wach._

_»Und wieso erzählst du mir das?«, fragte ich müde._

_»Weil du gefragt hast. Und weil ich einen Teufel tun werde, und Gino wecke.« Kougami machte den Eindruck, als wollte er sich aus einer Gewohnheit heraus nun eine Zigarette anstecken, hatte dazu aber natürlich momentan keine Möglichkeit. Also ließ er es bleiben._

_Wie um Kou-chan's Worte zu bestätigen, ertönte ein grummelndes Schnarchgeräusch in meinem Rücken._

_Ich verdrehte darüber nur die Augen, während Kougami sich scheinbar wirklich in seinen Worten bestätigt sah und Anstalten machte, das Zelt zu verlassen. Der Schlaf hing noch an mir, weswegen ich nur bedingt Anstalten machte, ihn aufzuhalten. »Warte mal!«_

_Er wandte sich um, bevor er die „Tür" erreicht hatte._

_»Du willst mitten in der Nacht raus um „Frische Luft zu schnappen"? Bist du dir sicher?«_

_Kou-chan griff nach dem Reisverschluss am Zelteingang und zog ihn geräuschvoll auf. Mit einem langgezogenen, hohen [style type="italic"]Ritsch[/style] fuhr der Reißverschluss an den Zähnen entlang und gab den Blick auf die nächtliche Außenwelt frei. _

_Es wunderte mich, dass Gino-san von dem Geräusch nicht aus dem Schlaf geschreckt wurde. Andererseits verließ er sich für einen Spürsinn immer auf uns. Daher war es nach näherer Überlegung auch nicht weiter seltsam, dass der feine Herr Inspektor weiterhin in der Landschaft herum lag, sich breit machte und den ganzen Wald hätte umsägen können._

_»Nichts persönliches«, meinte Kougami. »Ich will nur ein wenig meine Ruhe haben.«_

_»Sieht dir fast nicht ähnlich«, grinste ich._

_Kou-chan nickte und trat durch den Eingang ins Freie. Er dachte wohl ich konnte das gemurmelte »Bei euch muss man ja Distanz halten…« nicht mehr hören._

_Ich und mein Verstand, welcher gerade erst wirklich erwacht war, blieben verwundert zurück. Was zur Hölle sollte das denn heißen? Für gewöhnlich war es Zeit, Alarmglocken im eigenen Kopf zu vernehmen, sobald Kou-chan sich seltsam verhielt, oder den Eindruckt machte, auf etwas aufmerksam geworden zu sein, schließlich war er ironischerweise der beste Spürhund von uns allen… _

_Natürlich konnte ich mir allzu gut vorstellen, was er meinte. Ich wollte es nur nicht. Die Situation mit Gino-san mochte äußerst kompliziert sein, aber ich konnte es mir nicht leisten, darüber länger nachzudenken als nötig. Tat ich es doch, würde ich so schnell nicht mehr damit aufhören können. Ich würde mich fragen müssen, was genau dahinter steckte und ob es sich lohnen würde, mit aller Macht dafür zu kämpfen, obwohl es so offensichtlich aussichtslos war. Und das war es. Sobald diese Woche herum war, würde wieder alles normal sein. Dann spielte es keine Rolle mehr, was hier vorgefallen war. Zumindest Gino-san würde es sicherlich so sehen. Ich war ein Vollstrecker. Er ein Inspektor._

_Ich fragte mich warum ich überhaupt so weit über das Ganze nachdachte und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. Das durfte ich nicht. Ich konnte den Inspektor bei Gelegenheit ein wenig auf die Schippe nehmen, aber alles Andere war ab sofort verboten! Was vor wenigen Stunden passiert war, war schlimm genug. Schlimm und hoffnungslos._

_Etwas warmes und schweres landete mit ganzer Länge auf mir, drückte mich zu Boden und presste mir jegliche Luft aus den Lungen. Ich ächzte wehrlos. Beinahe wäre ich über diese Unterbrechung glücklich gewesen, doch ein verträumtes Schmatzen drang an meine Ohren, gefolgt von einem schläfrigen Murren. Es bedurfte nicht viel Fantasie meinerseits, um sich denken zu können, was gerade passiert war: Ein halbwegs schlafwandelnder Inspektor Ginoza hatte sich herumgewälzt – und vor mir keinen Halt eingelegt. Hoffentlich gab ich wenigstens eine akzeptable Luftmatratze ab._

** Jetzt **

»Das hat er gesagt?«, zeterte Gino-san etwas beherrschter los.

Ich rieb die Fingerspitzen meiner beiden Zeigefinger aneinander und ermahnte mich im selben Moment, dieses Tun wieder einzustellen. Ich kam mir selbst dumm vor. »Mehr oder weniger…«, gab ich zu. »Es war das, was er eindeutig gemeint hat.«

Gino-san machte den Eindruck, als wollte er sich mit der flachen Hand vor das Gesicht schlagen. Vielleicht hätte er das auch getan, wäre er allein gewesen. So aber, grummelte er nur etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin.

Nachdem ich meine Ausführungen beendet hatte, war es nach 10:00 Uhr morgens. Trotzdem fühlte ich mich schlapp und hundemüde.

»Wir müssen ihn suchen«, verkündete Gino-san schließlich bestimmt. Die graugrünen Augen strahlten eine Entschlossenheit aus, die keine Wiederworte duldete.

»Wie bitte?!«

_Und was meinst du bitte mit „wir"? Soweit ich mich erinnere, ist es dein Job der am seidenen Faden hängt und nicht meiner…_

Obwohl es sich doch rentieren würde, zu verhindern, dass Gino's Hintern im Hohen Bogen aus dem Büro für Öffentliche Sicherheit getreten wird… Wir mussten ja nichts unnötig beschleunigen.

»Und was genau hast du jetzt vor?« Meine eigene Stimme klang immer noch brüchig, als wäre ich geistig nicht bei der Sache. Ich war es auch nicht.

Unsere Schritte knirschten auf dem nachgiebigen Waldboden. Die Sonne, die dank der morgendlichen Zeit hoch am Zenit stand, blendete mich in den Augen. Mich dünkte, dass ich zu oft im abgedunkelten Zimmer vor den Konsolen saß, aber wer setzte sich schon den ganzen Tag vor sein Fenster?! Gerade als Vollstrecker könnte man damit die feinsten Depressionen in sich selbst auslösen. Man würde jeden Tag etwas sehen, das man nie würde bekommen können. Wenn man ein Vollstrecker war, hatte man keine Hoffnung mehr auf Freiheit. Einfach weil diese Möglichkeit nicht gegeben war.

Demnach war ich also recht unzufrieden, zusammen mit Gino-san durch den Wald zu stiefeln (welcher ebenfalls nicht die beste Laune an den Tag legte, aber wann tat gerade er dies denn schon), während wir uns womöglich bereits drei Mal verlaufen hatten, um nach jemandem zu suchen, der nicht einmal gefunden werden wollte. Kou-chan hatte mir mehr als deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er erst einmal genug davon hatte, dass wir anderen beiden ständig zusammen hingen. Angeblich.

Irgendwie hatte er schon Recht. Aber zu meiner Verteidigung; Der Zelthering musste einfach locker gewesen sein! Es war nicht meine Schuld und ich hatte das Ganze nicht ins Rollen gebracht! Es muss einfach der Höllen-Hering gewesen sein…

»Kougami suchen, Kougami finden bevor ich meinen Job los bin und Kougami dann den Hals umdrehen.« Die Eiseskälte in Gino-san's Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Er musste angespannt sein.

»Wow. Ich glaub', wenn du dich die ganze Zeit so aufführen würdest, wäre ich auch abgehauen.«

_Nein, wärst du nicht. Und er _**ist** _die ganze Zeit so._, flüsterte eine innere Stimme, die ich gekonnt verdrängte. Das war ganz bestimmt nicht so. Es war ein Missverständnis. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich aus Gutmütigkeit an Ort und Stelle blieb. Aus einer Gutmütigkeit heraus, die ich selten an den Tag legte. Gino-san würde es zwar über seine Leiche nicht zugeben, aber er würde hier draußen auf sich allein gestellt vermutlich innerhalb von fünf Minuten sterben. Der Vorfall von Gestern Abend bewies es.

Der Inspektor ließ mir einen säuerlichen Blick zu kommen. Da erinnerte ich mich wieder, was ich gerade gesagt hatte. Ich hob abwehrend die Hände. »Ich meine nur, wie willst du das anstellen? Er will nicht gefunden werden und selbst wenn wir das mal außen vor lassen… Willst du nach ihm pfeifen und ihn mit einer Baby-Stimme herlocken?!«

Erneut dieser kalte Blick. »Ihr seid Hunde – keine Babys. Babys sind wenigstens noch ansatzweise niedlich.«

Ich fasste mir gespielt wehleidig an die Brust. »Outsch! Dabei wollte ich dir gerade sagen, wie unendlich ich dich doch liebe, Herrchen.« Selbst als ich den Sarkasmus hörte, der in meiner Stimme mitschwang, fiel mir auf, wie seltsam und unpassend sich dieser Satz gerade anhörte…

Gino-san hob eine Augenbraue, erwiderte aber nichts. Vermutlich hatte er insgeheim inzwischen Angst, irgendetwas zu sagen, dass mich auf dumme Gedanken bringen könnte. Ich konnte es irgendwie verstehen. In der Hinsicht war ich leicht beeinflussbar.

_Bsssssssssssssss_.

Ein tiefes aber stimmloses Summen drang an meine Ohren. Im selben Moment schlug Gino-san zischend und gereizt eine Biene mit der rechten Hand in die Flucht.

»Ich wette du redest mit deinem eigenen Hund genau so!«, stichelte ich, um bloß kein peinliches Schweigen entstehen zu lassen.

Gereizt starrte mein Begleiter mich an. »Woher willst du denn das wissen?«, Ein weiteres Mal ertönte das Summen und erneut schlug Gino-san danach. Diesmal noch gereizter. »Verdammt, was ist denn?«

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Was hatte er denn an sich, dass diese ganzen Bienen so auf ihn abfuhren? Ich wusste, wir befanden uns in einem Wald, mit durchaus „wilden" Tieren aber trotzdem kam mir das nicht ganz geheuer vor – fast wie ein böses Omen. Ich ahnte nicht, wie richtig ich damit doch liegen sollte. Prüfend sah ich mich um. Möglicherweise war es auch einfach nur mein „angeborener Spürsinn", aber ich _roch_ beinahe, dass etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging.

Kam es mir nur so vor, oder wurde das Summen mit jedem Mal lauter?

Als mein Begleiter erneut ungeduldig ausholte, hielt ich ihn aus einem Reflex heraus am Arm fest. »Hör mal für eine Sekunde auf damit!«

»Warum?«, fuhr er mich schlecht gelaunt an.

Ein Vogel flog seiner Wege über unseren Köpfen, aber bedrohlich tief an den Baumwipfeln entlang. Ich sah ihn nicht rechtzeitig. Mit einem Schrei der beinahe hämisch klang, setzte er zum Sturzflug an, behielt den selbstmörderischen Kurs aber nicht lange bei, als er die Blätter der einen Baumkrone streifte und steuerte elegant zurück hinauf, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Allerdings hatte der verdammte Vogel uns ein unerwünschtes „Geschenk" mit auf den Weg gegeben, wie ich perplex feststellen musste. Etwas segelte hinab – obwohl man es bereits nicht mehr als „Segeln" bezeichnen konnte. Es war mehr eine Bruchlandung. Das Etwas war grau-bräunlich, rund, groß und schien bei näherer Betrachtung eine gewölbte und raue Oberfläche zu besitzen. Ich schluckte. Ein Zittern durchfuhr blitzschnell meinen gesamten Körper, als das Insektennest mit einem satten Laut auf dem Gras aufprallte. Dem wütenden mehrfachen Summen nach zu urteilen, waren dessen Bewohner über die Störung alles Andere als erfreut.

_Dieser_ **beschissene** _Vogel! Drecksvieh!_

Beinahe unmerklich wanderte meine Hand, die Gino's Unterarm bis jetzt immer noch festgehalten hatte, und zu einem richtigen Schraubstockgriff mutiert war, weiter hinauf, bis sie die erstaunlich weiche, aber etwas trockene Handfläche erreicht hatte – bereit jederzeit zuzugreifen, um einen womöglich vor Schreck gelähmten Inspektor außer Gefahrenzone zu zerren. Man konnte ja nie wissen… »Deswegen. Das sind keine Bienen… Das sind…-«

Binnen Sekunden schoss eine braun-gelb-schwarze Masse aus dem zerstörten Zuhause in die Luft, auf der Suche nach den Übeltätern. Das wütende, aggressive Summen dröhnte beinahe in den Ohren. Sie waren dabei uns zu entdecken.

»…Wespen«, beendete Gino-san meinen Satz. Der Tonlage seiner Stimme nach zu urteilen, stand er kerzengerade da, womöglich mit seinem rechten Auge, welches fassungslos zuckte, als bekäme ihm die Ironie nicht, die sein ständiger Begleiter zu sein schien.

»DANN LAUF!«


End file.
